A girl i CAN'T get?
by Marrrrss
Summary: -UPDATED- Ikuto could always get any girl he wanted, with the exception of the new girl Amu. Amu made a bet that she'll be able to be the one girl who Ikuto CAN'T get. But what happens when she really falls for him?
1. Chapter 1

AMUTO:

Ikuto : age 17

Yoru : age 17

Kukai : age 17

Tadase : age 16

Kairi : age 17

Amu : 16

Ran : 16

Miki : 16

Suu : 16

Utau : 17

Rima : 15

**Ikuto's POV**

"Oi Ikuto?" I turned, Yoru had his golden eyes all smoldered at mine. I frowned, he had one of those annoying Cheshire smiles. So did the other guys, what did they want from me?

I saw Kukai flirting around with this girl I've never seen before, but she was cute, and those curves are just screaming for me to hold ….

"Ikuto!" I shot Yoru a glare and he stumbled back.

"What!" I asked annoyed.

"Who was that girl you had over last night, you guys were making some loud noises," Yoru nudged my shoulder and I smirked pulling him closer. The others leaned in with him.

When Yoru's ear was just an inch away I stifled up a laugh and whispered "Miki." Yoru's face grew red from boiled anger and I stepped back.

"You-"

"Chill man I was joking, I'm not interested in girls _you_ like." I saw Yoru in a corner crouching, lines of depression crossing over him. Did I got too far? Kairi pounded my shoulder and I turned to him.

"No seriously man, who're you with."

"Amy." The guys Ooooooed the place and the area was filled with cheers and I don't believe it. Even Kukai gave me a grin and the shock were clear in his eyes.

"You mean Hot Amy, with the big chest Amy?"

"Damn Ikuto you're just too good." I smirked proudly at that and I leaned in on my chair. "Is there any girl you can't get?"

I shook my head. Surely there wasn't anyone who could resist this body and face. I was a playboy…KING! I probably tapped every girl's virginity I thought was hot. And it stayed that way in high school ever since I got here.

"Man, who's gonna be next?" Kukai asked, eyeing the girl to his right. I smirked and patted his shoulder.

"Did her last week man, she doesn't like anything rough."

"Ugh! I'm getting your leftovers again. Man you make me sick," Kukai spat with a grin. I just laughed and looked out the window, fishing out another girl I haven't invaded.

A bunch of pink caught my eye, she was running to Yoru's crush. I've never seen anyone with pink hair before, was she new here?

I only got a glimpse of her backside but man, was working it. The only thing that mattered now was seeing how her front was. If she was pretty I needed her in my dorm in the next four hours cause' I haven't done it for almost a day.

**Amu's POV**

"MIKI!" I called running to her in front of the school entrance.

"Oh hey Amu, where's Ran and Suu?"

"Getting ice cream, so the bet is still on right? You know not gonna fall in love with that playboy and grab his clothes…" Miki gave me a chilling smile, but then it turned to worry.

"You can back out you know. Ikuto is a killer, once you're on his bed he goes nuts." I raised my eyebrow at her and rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

"And you happen to know that because…." Miki's eyes grew wide and she gasped. Her whole face flushed with a dark shade of red.

"Oh no. People just s-say s-stuffff l-like t-t-that!" I calmed her down, I was just teasing her, she's so jumpy.

"$100 to get his shirt and pants?" I asked. She bobbed her head.

"Yeah. Girls in this school kill to have his clothes that hasn't been washed." I cringed, these girls sure were weird. I am definitely not turning into one of them. No matter how hot this Ikuto was, I am not going to be an obsessed fan over him.

"How do you know he's going to go for me?"

"You're new. You're in his class. And You're hot!" I jumped, when the hell did Ran and Suu get here? I pushed passed them. "Whatever! I better get 100 dollars." I muttered as I entered my new school.

**Ikuto's POV**

…..blah…..blah…….blah…..New student. Whoa the teacher finally said something interesting for a change. New student huh? Was it that pink strawberry I saw this morning, it better be! I needed her body right now, my member is just throbbing for it right now. Damn how long has it been?

"Come in." the teacher announced, the door slid open and gracefully as expected the pink haired girl walked in. Her face was a flawless piece of work. Her eyes glowed golden like Yoru's and her hair were shoulder length. As expected her body was what I needed.

I was right, this girl was WOW! She had the chest, that for sure. Our school's uniform miniskirt showed those legs that I'll soon be mines.

She looked like the innocent type. This was going to be fun.

"Hinamori, Amu. Yo!" Nice attitude, not just innocent she acted like a fighter.

The students stared at her in awe, "cool n'spicy." they all muttered, I turned to Amu who just rolled her eyes. The boys ogled over her appearance, and I frowned slightly annoyed that they were looking at _my toy_.

"Hinamori-san, why don't you sit by Tsuikyomi, Ikuto." _Perfect! I'll probably get her by Lunch._

When I met her eyes I could've sworn she was glaring at me just now, but I thought it was just my imagination…No girl has ever _glared_ at me, they were all too busy gazing at me with lewd thoughts.

When Amu sat beside me I turned my attention to her, a smirk played out on my face.

"Hey," I whispered huskily at her. Amu looked over to me with a grimace, I shook my head -I was sure this time, it wasn't an imagination! She just **grimaced **at me. At me! Was that even possible?

"Eww," she muttered looking away. That was a first, all the more to make her get into my bed. She was interesting… different from the other girls.

"Awww, don't be like that _Amu,_"

"Ewww," she repeated and I frowned. 'Say something else' I wanted to scream. "And it's Hinamori-San."

"_Amu_ is much better." She shivered and I tried hard to suppress a laugh, she was surprisingly cute.

"Shut up!" she growled, "and don't emphasize my name like that!"

"Someone's playing hard to get," I scolded tsk'ing at her, finally she snapped her head to me with and annoyed expression.

"Shut your fat lip!" Fat? "And no ones playing, I happen to really not like you." _Not like me? _

"Oh, you don't _like _me because you love me?" I asked with a smile, but I was really firing up inside. She didn't like me? What the hell was she? A man, if she was that would be reasonable but…everything about her screamed "I'm a hot **girl!**" What the hell happened?

"Keep dreaming."

"I will, but soon _Amu, _it will be reality." And with that I was creating an oath, she was going to love me. I was going to make damn sure she was. No girl has ever resisted me, and I was going to make sure that doesn't start happening!

**Amu's POV**

_Oh my gosh he's so frickn' gorgeous! Mmmmm, no wonder everyone likes him. Wahhhh! Why'd I have to act like such a jerk? Grrr, I promised myself I wouldn't be like everyone else but….GOSH just look at him. That midnight hair, his alluring eyes…who could go against it? Screw the bet, but I can't go back on it._

_Damnit, I just have to act like I hate him…that's easy! You can do it Amu. _And with that, I was content.

* * *

YEAH! I'm done with my first chapter in my very first STORY ! im new here so please review this and tell me how awfully suckish it is. I don't care, you can go brutal on me.

tell me to improve or something cause i want the absolute truth. -Love you. Thanks for reading everything up until here. I'll update in dunno, please continue reading my story...

it just might get better.


	2. Chapter 2

KAY , kay. thanks for the reviews , hehe my heart nearly sunk with the joy. Oh and yes , i didn't include YAYA : age 15. i forgot her for awhile thanks for pointing her out Natsuya801923 .

but she'll be appearing soon . not right now though.

and Ran Miki and Suu are not gaurdian charas, neither is Yoru. sorry for the misunderstandings joshely.

Oh and Amu just really likes taking bets, she's not that poor . ;]]

and you may not know , ikuto might be saying he does every girl but maybe he's just saying that to seem cool ? maybe he just stays at home reading romantic novels

and watching his favorite soap operas . ehe' nah that doesn't seem like ikuto at all ; creepy. Yeah , he might really be a playboy . ehe'

please enjoy ! :D

* * *

**Normal POV**

The bell just rang and everyone is just about ready to leave for their next period. The only ones who weren't moving were the two adorably stubborn unusually mixed shade of beautiful blue and pink : Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto leaned on his desk watching Amu with intense lustful eyes, Amu just glared at him, scratching her hair lightly.

**Amu's POV**

Why is he staring? He's so…gorgeous, but right now he's starting to really freak me out. Turn away, go away! Stop looking this WAY! I frowned, it was hard not to blush, but I managed to keep that out of my cheeks.

"Why aren't you going to class?" I muttered flipping my hair back casually.

"Because my strawberry would be alone… I wouldn't want you to be alone on your first day _Amu._" He walked up to me and I hesitantly took a step back. I didn't know whether to play it cool or be aware. A smirk pranced around on his face.

Stupid smirk! Can't the guy _smile_ for once, even if he's HOT, how can people put up with this guy. He was so damn annoying!

"Why aren't _you_ going to class?" Before I could answer, my back hit wall. I never realized how much steps I took back and how close he was getting. He caged me, both hands attached to the wall beside my face.

I could literally feel my face burn up. When I saw him smirk in satisfaction I could tell that my blush has betrayed my inner being. Damn blush!

"Aww, my little Amu is blushing." Little? I growled a little at that. He laughed when he heard it. "Cute, my little kitten thinks she's a lion." Kitten?

"I am not a kitten!" I retorted, he completely ignored me and kissed my forehead. I knew I had a face that was bright scarlet, but who could blame a girl for that?

I was completely lost, I didn't know what to do.

Stand still.

Scream for help.

Carve a potato? What was I supposed to DO!? When his lips released the only thing that came from me were fast slurring stuttering words.

"W-w-whhhhaattttt d-do youthinkyou're d-doinggg?"He laughed at my reaction. Then i reached my limit and i couldn't even talk straight.... "kasuehgfuigwefnkajdh!!"

"If that little kiss made you act _like that_, what would this do?" He leaned in close to me, this time I could see his lips inching towards mine.

My mind wasn't so completely blanked and fogged, I thought straight this time. I wasn't going to let this guy kiss me a second time! There's absolutely no way I'm going to let that freaking happen.

Before I knew it, I shut my eyes and threw my knee up, completely aware of where it'll be hitting. Seconds later a groan of agonizing pain was elicited.

I opened my eyes to see a very delicious playboy crouching on the tiled floor glaring up at me.

"That really wasn't nice!" he huffed out, I kneeled beside him planning to apologize, but thought of what he was so nearly about to do to me.

"Shut up, you don't deserve my kindness!" The tardy bell rang, and I just stared at Ikuto's annoyed face. "We're late." I mumbled.

"I don't care." He whispered still crouched down, was he that sore? "But, the new girl should be."

"I'm new. I wouldn't care, I'll just lie saying I was lost." I looked around the room, empty. "Where's the teacher?" A chuckle escaped from him.

"Probably stripping one of the cafeteria ladies." I blushed, he's got to be joking! Was his mind also filled with things like that.

"PERVERT! How would you know?" He faced me, expression filled with disgust.

"Don't ever skip class heading to the cafeteria, ever. You're practically risking your life in there. Our teacher has such bad tastes! Those cafeteria ladies probably have breakfast, lunch, and dinner here in our school." I frowned and shivered.

"You're lying…" He shook his head.

"EEEEWWWWW!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "GROOSSSS! That's almost as gross as you!"

"Excuse me?" He asked standing up staring down at me.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Excuse me?" I asked, I was gross? I was not as nearly as gross as making love with co workers who seemed to have eaten Saturn. The strawberry looked up at me confused, and deep within her eyes she looked scared. A sheepish smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, you're okay…." I cracked a smile, my lips slightly twitching into a frown. Amu got up and took steps to the side grabbing her bag.

"Of course I'm okay," I assured menacingly reaching for my bag as I tailed Amu's movements. "I'll be even better if I saw you injured in your most sensitive area." With that Amu ran away, her face flushed. When she was completely out of sight I touched my lips. The kiss was so tender and warm, I was instantly craving for more, I wanted to just strip her down right there and then, I had my morals though, but I wanted so bad to just go against them. I couldn't resist how much I wanted her right now! That was a first. On second thought, everything regarding her was a first.

I groaned, I didn't like the feeling. It was a complete stranger to me and I wanted it to be how it was with all the other girls I've been with; no feelings at all involved, but enjoy the pleasure the girl gives you in bed. But, I just gave her a kiss on the forehead! I did that to countless girls, but never once I felt happy when I did them. But, with Amu…I felt it.

I shook it out of my head, it was probably because she was the first person who thought I wasn't worth her time. Maybe it was because of that fact that I was happy to kiss her. Happy to tell her I wasn't a person anybody could resist. That made more sense. For all I knew, she was just another girl. That's it.

I walked out of class, I was reluctant to go to my next one, I hated entering class late…the teacher won't stop lecturing me.

"Sorry Miss I was late. I knida lost my way here." I heard Amu say from outside, so I had her in my next class as well. I rolled my eyes, was she used to lying? I entered the class and went straight to my seat, not even bothering to apologize. I looked over to Amu, she had her mouth hung in a deep frown. All I could do was grin as I sat. She wasn't looking away from me and so I took advantage of this moment. I winked at her and for a fraction of a second I saw her blush a little and look away.

"It's okay," the teacher assured, "why don't you sit by Tadase." she said pointing to the seat next the blind geek kiddy king.

"Hi!" Amu greeted with a huge warm smile on her face.

"Uh um, hi." Tadase whispered shyly. I gripped on my pencil, why didn't she ever smile like that to me? Why'd it have to be that little runt? The mysterious rage fueled over me. Amu was going to get punished soon!

**Tadase's POV**

Wow, she's really cute. No one's smiled like that to me before…maybe she likes….nah! She's probably just being nice. Even though, it felt nice.

"Uh um hi." I whispered idiotically. When I looked over to Ikuto-kun I saw that he was glaring at me. That was weird…he's never even took a glance at me. Could it be Amu was his next girl?

If she was then that wasn't good, she'll only end up hurting…

"Hey are you okay…you're frowning a bit too big." I snapped out of it and looked at the girl who sat by me, I didn't even notice I was frowning. "Nothing… I'm Hotori Tadase." I announced gleefully sticking my hand out. She shook mines gently before introducing herself.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. You can call me Amu." _Snap!_ I looked passed Amu's shoulder to Ikuto who had brutally murdered his pencil. He was still glaring at me, kill in his eyes. I shivered.

"Nice to meet you Amu-chan." She smiled again, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Same here Tadase-kun. Let's become friends." I nodded my head eagerly, that didn't seem so bad despite the fact there's a loose murderous cat in the area.

**Ikuto's POV**

That was seriously not FAIR! Why did she allow that weeiny the privilege to call her Amu when I wasn't even able to do that? Was it because I kissed her? Did she really not like me? I crushed my pencil with the anger of it all, hell with everything! It wasn't fair…! Why did that Tadase have special attention. I always had that…was the strawberry purposely making me pissed? When the bell rang I quickly pulled Amu out of class and literally dragged her out behind the school.

I pushed her against the wall and entangled my legs with hers, making sure that this time I wouldn't get kneed in that area. I held both her wrists above her head with my right hand and stroked her cheek with my other.

"What are you doing?" She said annoyed between her teeth.

"Why does that Kiddy King get to call you by your first name?"

"?"

"TADASE!" I shouted grimacing at how it felt having to say his name out loud.

"He seems nice." I frowned.

"I don't seem nice _Amu?_ That really hurts." She rolled her eyes and eyed me threateningly.

"So you're nice?" I nodded my head leaning in forward. I stared at her lips, full and wet. They were ready to be kissed, I leaned in even closer…a smirk on my face and a glare in her eyes. "What are you doing to me now?" I answered with a kiss.

"Mmmm, Sto-Ah." I licked her bottom lip, demanding for entrance. She was being stubborn, she wasn't opening up for me…she kept her lips tightly shut closed.

"Open up your mouth." I ordered rashly upon her lips. She shook her head, I couldn't help but smirk. "_AMU,_ be a good girl and open them for you." She didn't listen to a word I said. I opened up my eyes and let my free hand slide up her shirt, she opened her eyes wide and in shock.

I pinched her stomach playfully and watched her gasp. VICTORIOUS. I smashed my mouth with hers, this time slipping my tongue in with great pride.

I explored her mouth, every inch of her small warm mouth. Then I stopped, because I felt Amu kissing back. I smiled a little, so she did like me. Her tongue was battling mines for dominance, but of course I won. Sucking her mouth dry. I heard her moan a little as I rubbed my finger upon her stomach.

**Amu's POV**

**He **kissed me again. He **KISSED **_**ME**_** AGAIN!! **Only this time it was my lips!!!! And his tongue is in my mouth! But what got me even more scared was how I reacted to the kiss. I couldn't believe I was kissing him back. I couldn't believe I was kissing this BIG PERVERT ALIEN PLAYBOY!

I even tongued him back, losing the battle early too. He stopped the kiss shortly to breath and placed his lips on mines again.

He bit my lower lip and rubbed my exposed skin. I needed to think of something before he actually thinks I like him. And I didn't! But if _he _thinks that, then say goodbye to the bet.

When I felt his tongue slip into me again I bit it hard, when I opened my mouth I could see a little blood seeping down his mouth.

"Eeewww." I muttered…hiding the fact I was really flustered. He shot me another glare.

"You're the first girl who's bit and rejected my kiss!" I smiled proudly. I was glad to be the first.

"Thank you, I like being first." I bowed slightly…. Then he walked over to me and stroked my cheek again with his hand, I quickly smacked it away.

"Glad you feel that way. So now, you wouldn't mind if you'll be the first girl to be invaded by me _countless_ times. And the first girl I'll be pestering throughout the year." I frowned, the whole YEAR!?

I stepped up to him, tilting my head up to meet his eyes, or my likely his chin. He was so tall. "YUCK." I muttered.

Then quickly he pecked me, gently, and walked away. When he walked away, out of sight, I couldn't help but smile a little. For some reason I liked that peck, no matter how icky that previous kiss was.

* * *

ehe' Amu got kissed three times today , and she was happy .

Oh and by the way . . . you should really play Call OF DUTY World at War or Modern Warfare ! I mean damn , the game is so frickn FUN ! WOOT WOOT WOOT !


	3. Chapter 3

To clear all your confusion : Ikuto , Kukai , and the others who are seventeen years old are just months older than Amu , Tadase and the rest who are sixteen. Thus, it makes sense they're in the same class; I have some classmates that are twelve and I'm thirteen, I'm just born earlier than them. (Birthday is on Jan4.) Ikuto did not get held back a grade, he's just a bit older than the others.

**Nagihiko :** age 16 BOY.

Please enjoy ;]]

Oh and someone said I had to do this so : I do **not** own any of these characters that are in my story. All rights go to Peach-Pit.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Class wasn't entertaining at ALL. Why couldn't studying mitosis be any funner? Maybe slice up a certain boy up and check how his cells duplicate. Yeah it was true I liked the peck, but he still didn't have the right to do that to me.

"Hey! Hey! Amu" I turned around to Miki, a bored expression clearly written on my face.

"Hmmm?"

"Did you do the bet yet?" I shook my head, I'd have to finish this bet soon. But how? Should I seduce him? Ran and Suu were right, he really did come after me…not to mention kiss me. I'd have to finish this bet during lunch.

"I'm thinking, Maybe I'll get them by lunch?"

"How?" She pushed, it was obvious she wanted something juicy to listen to while the teacher talks about the structures in Anaphase and Prophase.

"Seduce him." I shivered thinking of all the possibilities of doing that.

"_Ikuto-kun, Mmmm hurry up! It's getting cold." Ikuto comes in with a bath towel, I waiting on the bed, only sheets there to cover me up._

"_Amu-Koi, be patient, I'm right here."_

"_Ikuto-kun, I've been waiting for so long!" Ikuto slides on the bed and runs his hands into the sheets, lightly touching my ….._ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I could not do THAT! I can't seduce him that way! If I did, I'd already lose my virginity. And apparently I'd have no brains if I were to actually follow through on that idiotic plan.

But still, that's the only way to get him out of his clothes. "UGH! THIS STINKS!" I shouted slamming my hand onto the table standing up.

Without my realizing it everyone was staring at me. The teacher was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by frantic apologies coming from beside me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Hinamori-San, I didn't think you heard it or smelt it when I farted the last ten times. I guess you did, I'm sorry." I cringed, I didn't expect that. He farted…? Ten times? Goodness, I'm sitting by a living gas tank.

I kept silent, the room boasting with laughter. I turned to the teacher uncomfortably, he nodded his head seeming to understand me. "Hinamori you can excuse yourself to the bathroom for awhile." I nodded my head and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry!" I heard the boy shout.

"It's all good!" I shouted back, when I reached the bathroom I touched up my X clip that was about to slip off my hair. I sat on the sink and waited…everything was so quiet until..

"UGH! DAMNIT!" _HUGE farting sounds and constipated grunts._ "I shouldn't have eaten those beans! C'mon baby come out…" _HUGE nasty aroma filled the room, and a splash was heard afterwards. _I gagged, oh my gosh. I never knew people actually took a dump in school. I guess when you need to go, you _need_ to go.

And for sure, I _needed_ to get the hell out of here. I watched my watch, it was going to be 7minutes before bell was going to ring for Lunch, might as well cruise around a bit.

I walked down the halls ducking pass doors so teachers won't see me… the lockers were so unique. Each and every one of them styled from the student's tastes.

"Watch OUT!" I heard someone shut, then all of a sudden I fell to the ground, a huge throb on the back of my head. I opened my eyes to see a soccer ball spin by me.

HUH? I grabbed it pretty annoyed, and turned to the boy who was responsible for my aching head. He was rather cute, light brown spiraled hair and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Sorry about that…" He said with a grin, then it abruptly turned into a smirk. A SMIRK! Ugh, that just lit a fuel of anger in me. That smirk….Ikuto…..kiss….grrr!!

"Who the hell plays SOCCER in here anyway!" I said loudly, thrusting my arm back and flung the soccer back at him…But it wasn't him I was throwing it at. I hit someone else apparently, a boy with really long hair. I bit my lip, my bad. I ran to him the same time the bell rang.

"Oh, shit…" I mumbled trying to help him up, the ball still viciously spinning on his face. "I'm so sorry!"

I heard the boy who threw the ball at me laughing wildly.

"AHAHAHAHA! Dude, can't you aim when you throw? That was too funny!" I smacked the ball away, the boy's baby face a small tint of red.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he assured me with a smile, then glared passed me. "shut it Kukai."

"But you should've seen yourself." I looked back to see tears welding up in his eyes. "You -you were AHAHAH you were _Flying_ dude! I should've taken a picture of that, you looked like freaking Superman getting hit by a boulder." Kukai patted my shoulder. "Nice arm girl."

"Thanks," I mumbled uncertain whether I should get annoyed by this Kukai. But, he seemed friendly enough. "so you're Kukai?"

"And you are?"

"Amu Hinamori." Kids walked passed us to the cafeteria, then I shivered at the thought of what one of the cafeteria ladies has been doing.

"Hey Amu-chan." I rolled my eyes and met Nagihiko's.

"You are?"

"Nagihiko." He smiled widely at me and extended an arm out. I gladly took in his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Kukai!" I heard someone call, I looked up with the two boys and say one boy with blue hair approaching us. I took in a deep breath, time to seduce him…time to (_weep)_ se-du-du-ce him. "Oh Strawberry, I see you've met my friend."

"You know her?" Kukai stammered a bit disappointed, Ikuto gave him a proud smirk and nodded. Then I saw Kukai glum in sadness and utter failure. I shrugged, probably a boy thing.

"Hi, _Amu_." I sighed, time to work my magic. I stood up unwillingly and walked over to him, trying my best to make myself look shy. A sheepish smile…planted….unusually onto my face.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Hi, _Amu._" Amu stood up awkwardly and approached me with a shy smile. I did not expect that at all, I thought she would tell me to shut up or something. Did the kiss really work?

Amu walked even closer to me, her eyes never meeting mines. I stood still what was she going to do? She kneed me, she bit me, and although I acted all tough in front of her truth be told I was actually pretty paranoid when I'm around her.

What is she going to DO?

Amu snaked her arms around my waist, and laid her chin on my chest. She was looking up at me, a frown on her beautiful face.

"What is it?" I asked, holding her closer. Kukai and Nagihiko watched from below…I raised an eyebrow. Weren't they going to stand up?

"The kiss," she whispered, a red face blooming. Then she nuzzled her face into my chest, "more?" she asked embarrassed. I dropped my mouth down in disbelief. She wanted _more._ I knew it was expected, but she really, really WANTED MORE! The kiss really did work, why was I not believing this is actually happening when I knew it would. I smiled, secretly happy.

"Let's go to the dorms then," **(A/N : **This is a dormitory school.**)** Amu's voice was thick, strange and unusual, but I only thought she sounded like that because she was nervous.

"I'm kind of scared," she choked out, I winked at her.

"Don't worry."

We were in our room, I held Amu tight around her waist.

"You look adorable." Another blush. I walked her over to the bed and knocked her over, trailing kisses on her neck down to her collarbone. This felt strangely good, I've just kissed her -not even on the lips- and I felt good. I ran my hand down her thigh, which uncomfortably positioned itself away from me.

I smirked, she was nervous and afraid…it was obvious…but she was still forcing herself.

"I-Ikuto…?" I stopped for awhile and looked at her, then lightly kissing her face. Her cheeks, to her forehead, to her nose…everywhere. I wanted to savor how fast I got this girl to love me.

"Can you shower first, I mean… I think I'll feel a little bit ready if you do." I smiled, if it would make her more comfortable I guess it'll be alright. I've never been this patient with a girl before but, it didn't seem so bad.

"Promise?" I whispered into her ear, slightly biting it. Her whole body twitched and her face was a beet red. She nodded obediently.

"Then just be patient, lie down on my bed, look sexy and prepare yourself until I get back. I won't take long because Lunch will be over in the next 20 minutes." She nodded again, and I smiled. I leaned in on her once more before I take a shower. I kissed her tenderly and passionately for once on her lips then left into the shower.

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto smiled?" I whispered right after I heard the shower turn on. The big smirking playboy _smiled_? And it was a warm smile? So the big bad Ikuto can look really cute sometimes. He should smile more often, it would make me like him even more!

I shook my head, it was bet time.

I looked around his room, it was pretty pristine. No dust, no unorganized items, not even huge stacks of porn magazines! Not that I expected him to have those. I looked for any piece of clothing that seemed as if it hadn't been washed. But none was found, they were all clean.

I groaned in front of the mirror and looked at myself in shock. I had hickeys all over the right side of my neck. It was seriously visible! I tried hiding it with my hair, but it didn't conceal it that well. I'll just let it be…

I gave up after a couple of minutes. I sat on the edge of the bed thinking. There wasn't any used clothes of his here, the only ones were probably in the bathroom when he took a shower….

I glared at the bathroom door, would he lock his door?

Although I knew it was highly unlikely that it was left unlocked, I couldn't help but walk there suspiciously and turn the knob. There's no way he left it Op- THE KNOB TURNED!

Oh gosh, the idiot actually left it open.

Quietly I entered the bathroom and looked around for his clothes. It was lying upon the sink counter. I snuck my way over there and snatched it. Right when I was about to leave I heard a SWOOSH and turned around.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked. I didn't answer, I was just staring wide eyed at _that_ area. My face turning red by the moment, Ikuto was naked in front of me! I couldn't help but keep that image out of my head.

I saw Ikuto glare at me while reaching for his towel.

"Couldn't wait for me Amu?"

"P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-u…" I stuttered.

"What is it?" He asked wrapping himself.

"PUNY!" I shouted then ran off, leaving behind a frozen Ikuto and taking his clothes with me! That wasn't true, like hell it wasn't. IT WAS HUGE. Too HUGE! Mega HUGE! And I saw it right in front of me. I wish I really hadn't seen that. But, it was a small price to pay now that I got his clothes. Mission **bet **accomplished!

**Ikuto's POV**

What. The. Hell ? I was so depressed and humiliated. I unwrapped the towel from me and stared down at my important member. I flicked it and sat at the corner of my shower. Frowning and pouting, I just sat there. Lots of girls said it was huge, so it can't be PUNY.

Unless, she's seen bigger ones? No it can't be, the reaction she had earlier was that of an innocent child. But still, _Puny_? She seriously hit a nerve. Was that the only reason she came to me today? Was she pretending she really wanted more, just to embarrass me?

She was playing good.

_PUNY?_

_PUNY?_

_Puny?_

_It really can't be that small! It really can't be that Puny…._ Amu is really going to pay for that comment.

* * *

  
Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Kairi appears in the next chapter , please keep reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the REVIEWS everybody,** love you !

Oh and i am very sorry if you think my story is somewhat confusing, i'll try to make it more specific , anyway . hope you enjoy !

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Okay, just forget what you saw back there, it wasn't anything special…it was just big! That's all…BIG. It's not like he's the only boy who has one that size…it's probably average for his age.

Damnit just stop picturing it in your head! When did you become so perverted Amu? I sighed searching everywhere for my three best friends. I found them in the library reading with this girl with beautiful long wavy golden hair. Then there was another girl, she had cute pigtails and a huge smiled planted firmly onto her face.

"Yo."

"Amu!" the three girls greeted. I turned my attention to the other cute girls.

"Hi," I greeted with a wide smile.

"Hello," they both said simultaneously.

"I'm Amu Hinamori." They nodded their heads and smiled.

"I'm Rima."

"And I'm Yaya, nice to meet you Amu-Chi." I tugged on her pigtail and smiled. "Same here. Friends?" Yaya nodded her head enthusiastically, I turned to Rima.

"Nice to meet you Rima, I hope we become friends?"

"I think we already are." Rima said smiling, I chuckled. She was easy to get along with. Rima's eyes widened and she gaped her mouth into an 'O' shape. "You actually got Ikuto's clothes."

"Oh my gosh she DID!" Ran took his shirt. Suu took his pants. And Miki took his boxers, then her eyes were glued onto me.

"Oh my gosh look at your neck!" Miki exclaimed. I slapped my hand over my neck, face a little red. Did she really notice it. Miki slapped my hand away and examined it.

"Amu got hickeys desu." Suu commented, her voice merry.

"Yeah, it was all Ikuto's doing just let it go." I turned to Rima. "So you know about the bet?" Rima nodded her head and pounded my shoulder playfully.

"You're pretty impressive, you know that?" Rima said, I smiled and nodded my head a little. "Yeah, I kinda did." I whispered shrugging my shoulders.

"Amu-chi really is cool n' spicy." I heard Yaya whisper.

"Now go shout it out into the halls and lets see who the desperate girl is." Ran pushed me out the library doors and waved at me.

"Wait you're not coming?" She shook her head. "Sorry, Amu, can't. The five of us are studying…" I glared at her, they were probably making an excuse to avoid the mob.

"Whatever. I'll do it myself," I strutted my way into the middle of the halls. And presented the unwashed clothes.

"I have Ikuto's clothes that were just worn by him minutes ago at the price of 100! Who's willing to buy?" I knew 100 was a silly price, Miki must've been exaggerating when she said girls would even pay that much for….

"Give them to me!"

"I want it. Here! Here's the money." I dropped my mouth, you've got to be kidding. It actually worked. A mob of girls marched my way, cash filled their hands as they watched me intently.

"STOP!" I heard someone yell. "MAKE WAY!" The crowd part in two, and a girl with blonde pigtails walked in between. She was gorgeous, her eyes were so beautiful, a shade of gentle violet.

"Give them to me." She instructed, her palm held out patiently waiting to be filled with Ikuto's clothes.

I tilted my head to the right and raised an eyebrow. "100? And who are you anyway?" She rolled her eyes and held out the money.

"Names Hoshina Utau. Now cough it up." I took the money and replace her empty hand with the playboy's clothes. "Who are _you_? How'd you get his clothes anyway, are you one of Ikuto's one time partner?"

"I'm Amu Hinamori, I took his clothes, and no I'm not one of his partners -whatever that is."

"Don't give me that crap! Your just a slut wanting to be touched by him aren't you." She accused, which was utterly wrong in so many ways. "Stay away from him." The crowd backed off, now that Utau's got what they wanted.

"Don't worry I have nothing to do with that old fart!" Utau passed along the most threatening and murderous glare anyone could've ever muster. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't call my Ikuto _old Fart!_" She said coldly. It was hard to find my voice, Utau is pretty scary despite her cute face. My lips went dry and I gulped frightened.

"Understood. He's a god!" I whispered.

"GLAD to hear. Thanks for my brother's clothes,"

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Ikuto. He's my brother." I stared blankly at her, my mind registering and processing the words that she just said.

"Ikuto's your brother? No way, you're lying. That old-" I was cut off by Utau's glare and quickly mended my words. "…god can't be your brother!"

"He is too." I shook my head.

"No, I mean he can't be your real _blood_ related brother…right?" The thought of it kind of really disturbed me. If they really were blood related, why was she taking her own brother's used clothes? Returning it?

"He's my real brother, and he's the only one for me. Now back your face off." She said not seeming to be bothered at all. I frowned, so Utau had a brother complex. WOOOOOOOWWWW ,

"Okay, well then thanks for shopping in stolen goods. I hope you have a nice day…." Utau strolled along and when she was in a place I barely saw her in I finished my sentence. "…with that old fart."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I heard her menacing voice again. Crap did I say it that loudly?

"I mean GOD!" I yelled out. "I mean Old fart" I whispered silently…

"WHAT?" Utau screeched I could hear footsteps coming now. Damnit, how was she able to hear? "The most handsomest boy ever that Utau deserves to be with." I shouted. The footsteps stopped and I heard them fade away. I sighed in relief and ran out the school, crouching under a tree.

"Ikuto is an old fart." I whispered real faintly, there was nothing and I smiled proudly. Finally I was able to say it without taking it back.

"**STOP CALLING HIM OLD FART, ROTTEN MEAT!" **I frowned and shivered, I saw the school shake and I was suspecting Utau to charge at me pretty soon, so I ran around everywhere. How the hell was she hearing me say this?

Then I saw Utau, oh my gosh I wanted to cry. She was chasing me with a look that looked sort of how Rock Lee looked when he opened up all the eight gates fighting Garra, but she was much cuter.

She's got some love for her brother. I regretted calling Ikuto old fart, but never will I call him GOD ever again!

"Utau stop chasing me!" I plead, running back into the school where everyone witnessed the whole hunt. I heard Utau laugh menacingly.

"Not until you take back what you said!" She ordered, meters behind me.

"What about an apology."

"APOLOGIZE!"

"I'm sorry!" I screeched taking a left turn, then I heard Utau stop. I turned to her, in fear and positioned ready to run.

"Don't ever call him 'Old Fart' because I'll hear you." After what just happened, I won't ever call him that. Because this convinced me enough that she'll definitely hear me.

"I won't." I complained when I saw that Utau wasn't leaving. She smiled thoughtfully after a while and left. Oh my gosh, that was so scary! The bell rang and I rushed to class, I'd have to be braver around her next time, I can't let her think I'm weak.

This was our last class, and just like always…it was hella boring. Ikuto -who had a newly set of clothes-was my classmate again, but he seemed different. Although he sat next to me, he never really did say a word or sentence except "Yo, got a pencil? I broke mines." So when I gave him my extra, that was it.

Did he give up on me? I couldn't help but feel a bit sad over it. Was he still mad, scarred at the insult I inflected on him? I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty over it all, especially since what I said wasn't entirely true.

When class ended and school along with it, I took my bag and turned to Ikuto.

"Look, what I said back there…I'm so-" then I was pulled by Ikuto for the second time this day. But, this time instead of the back of the school, it was the very front. Everybody was there, leaving for home.

"Ikuto what are-" His lips smashed onto mines, I looked around everyone was watching us wide eyed. Then I set my eyes on a pair of violet. It was Utau. And I just told her I wasn't anything to Ikuto.

I pushed away from Ikuto just a little, just enough to talk to him. "I'm sorry okay, but can you turn around and tell you're sister I'm not anything to you?"

**Ikuto's POV**

My sister? Utau? I smirked upon her lips and gradually kissed her again, winding my arms around her waist and pulling her small body closer. It was easy to get my tongue into her mouth this time, she was practically inviting me in when she wouldn't stop talking.

Surprisingly, again, Amu kissed me back. She was clutching onto my shirt, pulling me closer, and I obediently followed. She bit my bottom lip and licked it afterwards, then she breathed into my mouth, her breath heating me up. The girl really knew how to kiss a guy.

"Amu," I whispered into her mouth. Then she graced her hands to my hair, puling me, brutally. I couldn't help but wince.

My lips parted from hers for a second and I opened my eyes to see her glaring.

"Let go!" she whispered threateningly. I smirked, as usual.

"Why? You were getting to into it."

"Let go." She tried pushing away but I kept her locked into place, gripping onto her even tighter. "No." I answered and buried my face into her neck, slightly licking where I had left my kiss marks.

"Ikuto…" she whined babyishly, "why are you doing this?" I chuckled menacingly and looked her straight into her eyes, I leaned in again for another quick kiss.

"Let's just say, it's for revenge, what you said really ticked me." In her arms I felt her shiver. She stared at me in shock and I used this time to advantage.

In one quick motion I slipped my hand into her collard shirt and unhooked her bra, lucky for me it was the _strapless _kinds. I pulled away and revealed it.

Her bra were black with pink strawberries, it suited her. Every boy's eyes were on them, Amu was a total shade of many red. "Ikuto give it back!" Amu had her arm around her chest while reaching out for her bra with the other. She was so cute. I stepped back, examining her bra…

"Awww, Amu what size are you? A cup, that's pretty _puny_." I saw Amu glare at me, I knew that was a lie -she was probably a C cup- but she lied as well.

"Shut up PERVERT, give it back." I yanked my hand up so she won't reach it, and waved a finger at her.

"No way, it's only fair. You have my clothes and I can have yours." Amu shook her head and continued reaching out. "I don't have your damn clothes."

"Then who does?" She frowned and pointed behind me, her finger was shaking.

"Your sister." Utau has my clothes? Awww, that wasn't fun at all. I wanted Amu to keep them.

"Give it back old fart!" _old fart?_ I saw Amu cover her mouth quickly.

"**What did I just say, ROTTEN MEAT?" **I heard Utau shout, everyone backed off centering me and Amu in the middle. When I looked over to Utau she had the most effed' up face ever. Why was she so mad?

I felt Amu clutch onto my back, pulling me closer.

"I'll do any non-perverted thing you'll, say just stop her. I'm not going to die early." I rolled my eyes, Utau would never kill her. She would always just scare off her targets until they transfer school, but I'm not going to let Amu leave right when I have something in mind.

"Utau stop it." She stopped a few feet away from me.

"Ikuto…" She jumped on me, Amu stepped away and I was tackled to the floor. "that little slut needs to get out of here." Behind me I saw Amu drop her mouth, it was obvious that remark has insulted her.

"No she doesn't. Now Utau get off." I tried standing up but she pushed her weight on me again.

"But, she kissed you. She called you old fart after I specifically told her not to." She shot a glare at Amu who nervously staggered back.

"Wrong, I kissed her, she just kissed back." Utau stood up from me and went to Amu who I blocked protectively in an instant. Usually I wouldn't do this, but Amu made me feel like she needed to be protected.

"I thought you said you had nothing to with him." She yelled.

"I don't." Before Utau could say anything more I interrupted her. "She doesn't, but I have something to do with her. You see, this little girl has done countless bad things, therefore she's being punished from me, and Utau how much times did I tell you? We can't be anything more then siblings." She pouted.

"But Ikuto," I took Amu and ran to a more private area.

"Stop running so fast."

"Amu, if I ran any slower I'm sure Utau would catch up and tear you up to shreds." She kept quiet then and I continued running. Great I saw Kairi, I'm sure the president would have the keys to the rooftop.

"Kairi!" I shouted, he turned to me shocked.

"Oh it's just you." I heard him mutter before walking away again. I clutched onto Amu annoyed.

"Kairi!" I said fiercely, he turned to me again a blank expression.

"What?"

"Give me the keys to the rooftop now." I held my palm out and waited.

"Why?"

"I'm hiding from someone." I answered quickly. He raised an eyebrow and eyed Amu suspiciously.

"With that girl. I'm sorry Ikuto, but if you want to do it, do those things in your dorm, as president I can't al-"

"Kairi," I interrupted, "why must you always think I'm going to do those kinds of things when I'm with a girl?" Kairi frowned and I shrugged. "Okay I know I do. But not now, the girl is the reason why I'm hiding. She pissed my sister off, I'm trying to save her."

"Why do that? You never do that."

"I'm getting something in return, now just give it!" Kairi threw the key at me and I grabbed it, running up the stairs at full speed. When we were on the rooftop I dropped Amu gently and locked the door.

"Your safe."

"Your sister…" she began while sitting down. "is pretty, but I'm scared of her."

"That's normal." I sat by her, then I abruptly tackled her down. I kissed her again, my hand ran through her silky hair wildly. I felt Amu try to push me off, but I knew I was too much for her strength. I slid my hand into her skirt and circled my finger on her thigh.

Amu shook her head, making my lips swerve down to her ear. It was an okay improvising so I licked her ear and kissed it.

"I thought you weren't suppose to do this on the rooftop." I heard her complain.

"But, Kairi's not here, and I finished showering so it's all good right?"

"Not it's not." I rolled my eyes, "Amu let me have this fun." I felt her shook her head.

"Nu uh, you pervert."

"I thought you'd do anything I'd ask if I helped you with your little Utau problem." I heard her chuckle as I kissed her neck.

"Anything _non-perverted_." What possible thing could I do with that? Non perverted, I practically live off pervertiness. I sighed, I had to think of something . . . DING.

I rubbed my nose on her cheek and brushed my lips against her skin until it gradually reached her ear. "Live in my dorm."

"No way, I have my own dorm!"

"Amu, I'm going to feed you to Utau, if you don't follow along with this."

"That's perverted!" she whined trying more effort in pushing me away. I shook my head.

"No it's not Amu, I'm simply just asking you to sleep in my dorm from now on. It depends on what you think is going to happen, so the real pervert here is most definitely you." She pouted, then it turned into a grin.

"That can't be allowed, I mean a girl and boy sharing a dorm. It has to be against the rule."

"I can make it happen." I warned truthfully, if you had a powerful father…then most likely anything can work out well.

"Let's see that happen…" I got off her and smirked.

"By the way Amu," she got up afterwards and dusted dirt off her skirt. "you have a really nice chest." She looked down, and her face was brighter than the sun.

**Amu's POV**

I can't believe it! My shirt was transparent this whole freaking time he was on top of me? I covered myself up quickly and glared up at him. "My bra," I seethed, he only laughed and brought my under garment from behind him.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to keep this. Despite the fact it's _puny_." I grit my teeth, my chest was not puny! Maybe this was how Ikuto felt when I teased him. I frowned, if I knew it would've backfired into this, I wish I hadn't said that to him.

"Now I'll be taking my leave my cute strawberry, but before I go kiss me." He leaned in on me, his lips puckered up, waiting patiently. I rolled my eyes.

Then I had an evil idea.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in. I saw him open his eyes in shock, then quickly close as our lips touched. This time I allowed him to do as he pleased with my mouth. He could slurp me up for all I care, I kissed him back, making _his _mouth dry as well.

'Clang' there it was, I heard the key drop. I released myself from the kiss and pecked him on the nose.

He was still, probably not expecting that…I used this time to take the key and run for the door, slamming it shut when I entered. I saw Ikuto glaring at me from outside, I stuck my tongue out at him and walked away, laughing at his expression.

I won again this time, but really inside, I was afraid for what's in stored for me. I knew Ikuto was going to get out of this mess soon, and he's planning something for me. That was something I was afraid of.

**Ikuto's POV**

Damnit! She won again, even after I took her bra! How can I lose twice? I smirked as I leaned against the wall, Amu really was special. And soon, she was going to live in my dorm…

Things were getting so much more fun in highschool now that she's transfered !

* * *

Awww, poor Amu .

She's now going to spend her life living with Ikuto in his dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

_**THANK YOU **_**, **once again for all the reviews ! ;D All of you are so beautiful .

Thank you for putting me in your story alert thingies and thanks to those who added my story as one of your favorites ! And thank you Natsuya801923 , I love your comments! They're so long and enjoyable to read , X).

here is chapter** 5** .

oh and if you were wondering - it's most likely you're not - but, Hawaii's weather was somewhat messed up this morning. It was super sunny but the wind was oh my goodness COLD. so you can walk to school and get a tan but freeze your ass off. Well I dunno if it was just me , but it was like that this morning . . .

**ANYWAY** , before I get even more off track , Please ENjOY ;

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was morning the next day. Amu and Ikuto were called upon into the headmaster's office abruptly during the first bell in homeroom.

Amu knew something suspicious was happening since she saw Ikuto smirking, but she had absolutely no possible idea why.

**Amu's POV**

"Approved." I saw the headmaster stamp the paper sheets clear. I dropped my mouth in utter confusion. He has got to be KIDDING, there was no way that could be possible! Did he really just stamp that? I turned to Ikuto, I just knew he did something horrid to convince this person to actually approve this.

"This is a lie right? I mean, a boy and girl in the same dorm? Not to mention he's a pervert, a PLAYBOY! Are you serious? Do you have any idea what this guy could do to me?" He shook his head.

"Hinamori, all I'm going to say to you is, I can't do anything about it. I hope Ikuto will take good care of you, and please just keep your guard up. You're a strong girl aren't you? You can handle yourself." I turned to Ikuto annoyed, how did he do it?

"You killed someone didn't you?" Ikuto just grinned and took a seat behind him. He shook his head and looked pass me to the window.

"I'm not evil, Amu. Even if I killed, I would have good reasons for it." I eyed him suspiciously and rolled them.

"And what kinds of reasons would that be, huh, Mr. good guy?" he turned to me, his eyes smoldered with the absolute truth.

"If someone were to take you, that deserves death. If someone were to hurt you, that deserves death. If you feel any unnecessary pain at all, that person who inflicted them deserves death. Shall I continue?" I flushed and looked away, surely he was making them up, but how long has he been

flirting with girls to make them sound so real? I was happy a little, that I could not deny.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw Amu blush before looking away, I smiled slightly and covered it with my hand before she could see. It was weird, when I said that I would kill for her, I meant it in a way just so she could fall for me. I never expected the overwhelming feeling for it to actually be true, the words were pure -it wasn't

just a way to get her heart to flutter- I actually meant everything I said, no matter how corny it sounded.

"See you guys have so much chemistry," that comment deserved a smile, I turned to the headmaster and gave him the most appreciative smile I could muster. Amu grimaced at that and walked to a corner drawing imaginary circles on the wall.

"So I really have to live with this guy," I heard her whisper.

"I believe so," Amu sighed and I frowned. Was it really that miserable for her to stay in the same room as me? I walked to her and kneeled down to her, faces inches from each other. I faked a pout.

"Amu, lots would really love to stay with me."

"Then get them to be with you, I want to stay in my dorm."

"So you want to stay in your dorm?" I frowned even more, "then just go back there..." In a very rapid second her frown turned into the hugest smile and her eyes twinkled.

"You serious? I really can, you're not joking are you?" I shook my head. Then Amu knocked me over with a hug, there really wasn't any other choice but to return that hug, so I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. Once we released she prance over out the door while I stayed.

"Give me an extra key to Amu's room,"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm still going to live with her, just not in my room. So give me Amu's room key."

"Understood. Don't do anything rash with her." I shook my head and smiled.

"I won't. I promised her I wouldn't, besides, I wouldn't do that by force no matter who it was. I'll wait till' she loves me. It just won't seem fun anymore if she doesn't love me and I decided to take her. So, I'll wait." I sighed thinking about how long that's going to take.

The head master nodded his head and went over to a metal cabinet. He traced for Amu's files and dug into her folder. There he pulled out a key and threw it to me. "Amu has to be one of my favorite students, you better treat her well."

I nodded one stiff nod. Of course I would treat her well...in my own way. I thanked him and left a smirk finally playing on my face.

**Amu's POV**

Oh my goodness gravy ! It actually happened, the day Ikuto became super nice. Maybe I never really knew him well enough to know how nice he really was. I should become nicer, he really deserved it.

I smiled as I raced down to class.

"Oh hi Hinamori-san." I flicked Tadase's head and frowned as I sat beside him. "Um, I'm sorry?" He apologized uncertain, I just rolled my eyes.

"Hi Tadase-kun, I told you before, _Amu. _Just call me that." He nodded his head with a smile and I laughed a little.

"Oh, right . . . Hi Amu-chan!" I smiled widely and turned to the board where the teacher was beginning to write some equations up. Then in the next second a door beside slid open and came in Ikuto, when he came I smiled at him. I planned to uphold my decision, I was going to be a bit more nicer to him. I saw Ikuto raise an eyebrow in suspicion before smiling back.

Class went by even quicker than yesterday. It seemed Miki was absent today, I didn't see her in Biology. During Lunch I went to find Ran and Suu, and I found them by the outdoor fountain. Before I could walk up to them I was tackled to the ground, Yaya had her arms tightly around me, embracing me a little too much.

"Oh hey Yaya."

"Amu-chi. You look cool today." She complimented getting up and helping on the way.

"Well, you look cute today," I said tugging on her pigtails again. Rima was behind her, staring at me with absolutely no expression at all. "Sup Rima! :]]" Rima cracked a small smile and hugged me a little, just a little.

"Ehe' I saw yesterday, I thought you were going to die."

"Right. Right. Amu-chi, you better not get to close to Tsukiyomi or Hoshina is going to cut your legs off glue them to your face and make you walk with your head." I stared at Yaya, would Utau actually do that? Then Rima patted my back.

"Don't worry about it, if that pop star even thinks about it…I'm going to cut her pigtails, stuff it up her rear, and make her eat weed."

"Wouldn't want that to happen, and besides…that Bet was the only thing keeping me close to him. Now that that's over, I have nothing to do with him."

"Don't be so sure Amu," I heard Rima whisper. "that playboy still hasn't gotten you into his bed, so he's not done with _you_ yet." I shivered, Rima was right. But, Ikuto was nice…I figured that much out. So maybe it wouldn't kill to be close to him, I could make him my friend, just not a bed friend.

"Alright. Alright. Let's not talk about them, let's go to the pinkett and greenett." I walked over to them, Rima and Yaya following me whispering a conversation behind my back.

"Hey my little friends! How are you doing, is Miki constipated?" I said quickly, Suu and Ran gave me a weird look and I just smiled. "Is she sick?"

"Nope, but she had family matters to deal with so, she won't be coming for awhile." I nodded my head and sat beside them.

"Good thing it wasn't constipation."

Suu laughed and pushed me kindly. "Amu must you always be this silly?" "Yes Suu, I must always be this silly. And did you know, the quantum theory of revolutionary evolution has gone up 23% for every 1.2 seconds for the pass 12 years?" They stared at me in utter shock.

"That sounds smart," I laughed and rubbed my head.

"Ahaha, sounds like it, but in reality the sentence I just made up right now made no sense at all." I muttered proudly, then the bell rang. I'm gonna go to class, Ran pulled me in with a confused look.

"You have after school classes?"

"No but I do have classes after Lunch." I answered uncertain. Suu sighed and shook her head.

"I think she got sick," Rima whispered."Amu-Chi is sick? HOSPITAL!" Yaya started screaming, then she ran up to a random person screeching "HOSPITAL." Yaya was over reacted, it wasn't until she dialed random numbers on the pay phone to tell those people I was sick that we stopped her.

"Yo, Yaya. I'm not sick, I just thought it was Lunch, girl you can over react." I saw her blush embarrassed and patted her head.

"I'm gonna go to my dorm now,"

"Oh Amu we're going to the Café for awhile, want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Okay I'll just see you around." I nodded and left. I sighed as I turned the knob of my door and entered.

Weird, my room was messier somehow. I jumped on my bed then flew back. "OWWW." I heard someone shout. My bed sheets flew over and I saw a certain hawtiee look at me. "Oh hey _Amu._"

"Ikuto? Why are you-"

"You didn't want to stay in my dorm so I…"

"…decided to stay in my room." I finished and he nodded. I sighed, I was going to be nicer to him so I reluctantly sat by him and forced a smile.

"I'll move to your dorm, anyway it was a promise I made to you." I saw Ikuto flash a bright smile as he hugged me.

"Amu you're freakn awesome, honestly I didn't want to stay here! You're dorm is small just like you, we're going now," I got up and stretched.

"Alright, just wait in your room. I'll bring my stuff there."

"No need too, I'll take care of that. Just go over to my dorm and wait there." I nodded, and got a piece of paper and pen.

"Where?" He wrote the letter and number on there perfectly and I left, holding his key that he gave to me.

When I got there, I realized that it was so huge. Everything in it made my room look like an ant hill. He had a flat screen installed on a wall, two computers, two beds -thank goodness for that- and a balcony. That was not fair, I realized that all the boys had a balcony when I stepped out. Why couldn't the girls' dorm have that? Totally unfair.

I decided to pull a prank on Ikuto, I climbed onto a cabinet with a bucket full of water in my hand. Slowly and cautiously I placed it on the edge of the door. I wondered if it would work, I saw it countless times on T.V but reality, never seen it actually happen.

I jumped on the bed waiting, then I heard it…

**Utau's POV**

It's been awhile since I visited Ikuto, the last time I saw him was yesterday right after I finished hanging his clothes in my closet. I wonder if that AMU thing is still with him. She had better not, she doesn't deserve to be in the same presence as my Ikuto. She was far from great, unlike me. In fact she needs to get out of this school, she's really ticking me off. I saw the door slightly open so I didn't bother opening it I just ran in like usual.

"_Eeeek!" _Cold water just blasted from above and I was completely drenched, then I heard laughter. A _girl's_ laughter? I looked up and I saw pink. PINK!? It was that thing.

Steam formed in my nose and I could feel my knuckles pierce through my skin as I clenched on them hard.

"I can't believe you fell for that IkUtau?" she shot me a surprised look and I growled at her. Why was that thing in here? I'm gonna kill her! Skin her alive. No better, I'm going to strap her onto a seat and make her watch re-runs of Barney. That would certainly do the job. The anger consumed me and I couldn't help but shout.

"You pink load of-" Then in one quick motion, I flipped and rammed her into the wall.

**Ikuto's POV**

I got all of Amu's things tied into a huge back I carried effortlessly behind my back. When I got closer to my room I could hear screams and shouts.

"Get Off ME." I heard Utau shout. Utau?

"I am going to burn your toes in Nacho Cheese if you won't let go of my hair!" Amu seethed. Amu?

"jskebgfoiuhaeotin" I ran into my door to see them fighting. Amu was on top of Utau, her shirt slightly torn off, her bra visible, and her skirt roughly wrinkled. Utau was below her pigtails pulled by Amu, a huge hole on the side of her tank top, and she was mysteriously wet all over.

Amu was really wow right now, but I couldn't do anything with Utau here.

"What are you doing?"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" they both yelled. Then at the same time they looked at me, Utau's eyes were apologetic. "Get away from me." Utau pushed Amu off and was knocked over to the edge of my bed.

"Ribbit." Amu croaked as she massaged her back.

Utau hugged me and 'pretended' to sob. "You should've seen her Ikuto. She was so…so…" I shushed her, faking a glare at Amu who looked down immediately.

"Look what you did to her Amu!"

"But she-"

"Utau go out for a second I need to talk to her." I said in a cold tone. I saw Utau stick tongue at Amu before leaving the room. "Thank you Ikuto…" She pecked my cheek before closing the door. I wiped the kiss off my cheek and locked the door.

"Why did you do that to my sister?" I shouted, loud enough for Utau to hear.

"But, it wasn't-"

"WHY!?" I walked up to her menacingly and I saw her shut her eyes cringing. I leaned in on her and pecked her softly on the lips.

"You're the first person who ever fought with my sister like that. Congrats, now follow my league and pretend you're getting killed by me." I passed Amu a book and instructed her to slam it against the wall.

"Amu you're so going to die for doing that."

"I'm sorry,"

"That's too late." Then Amu slammed the book countless times on the wall while I pounded on it with my fist. For sometime I made her scream. When I felt that Utau left, I told Amu she could stop. I brought Amu to my bed and lifted her on top of me as I laid down.

"Why was my sister wet?"

"A spilled water on her." I nodded and laughed.

"I'll be right back, I'll tell Utau I'm done with you." Amu nodded her head and pushed me away out the door.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto was taking long, I didn't feel like taking a nap so I just took my Ipod and played songs, singling along with them. Then I started singing If You Seek Amy, at the corner of Ikuto's bed. At the moment of her chorus the door opened.

**Ikuto's POV**

When I opened the door I saw Amu staring at me wide eye, she sat at the corner of my bed, blanket over her. "F.U.C.K me." I dropped my mouth, was she serious. She just said F me, was this real? I walked up to her, her expression clueless with every step I took.

"Amu," I whispered, before I realized, I flew to her. Tackling her down on her bed and began kissing her roughly. I grabbed both her wrists down and let one of my hand freely slide up her shirt. "Iku-" before she could say anymore, my lips found hers again and my tongue rammed itself in. I licked the tip of her teeth before exploring everywhere else.

Her bra was in the way and so I released my lips from hers and brushed them down her neck. "Amu, unhook your bra." I demanded while pressing soft marks once again on her neck.

"Why would I want to do that?" She said squirming underneath. "Get off." I pulled myself off confused, my hands slipping away from her skin unwillingly.

"I thought you wanted me to do you? You said F me right, I heard right." Amu laughed surprisingly as she threw a pillow at me. Then she took her earphones off and wrapped them around her ipod.

"You're such an idiot! My gosh why do you _want_ me so much huh? Did you fall for me?" She asked teasingly. My heart skipped a beat, weird… I smirked and laid on her stomach.

"If I say I fell for you , will you let me do you?" she pinched my nose and rolled her eyes. Then she pinched even harder and I couldn't help but smack her hand away. I could see my nose glow red and I glared at her.

"You're such a-"

"PERVERT!" She yelled abruptly. "I did not say F.U.C.K me purposely to you. Ever heard of the song If you seek Amy?" I looked away, right the new Britney Song, I sighed disparagingly. Damnit I looked like such an idiot earlier.

"Oh." Was all I could manage to say before rolling over to her thigh and kissing it. "That's too bad. You know Amu you should listen to J Holiday's song…"

"Bed?" Amu guessed correctly, "stop thinking about that please. Why don't you listen to this song called Best Friends by…."

"Toy Box?" I guessed, it was right. I saw Amu nod her head. "So you want us to be _friends_ Amu? Cute." She frowned and ran her hand through my hair, making me shiver (in a good way) a little.

"I'm serious. Why can't we be friends." I laughed.

"I can't get my hands off you Amu," I warned as I ran my index finger up her stomach. Amu became an unusual color, not red but somewhat purple?

She slapped my hand away and placed a finger on my lip. "Then, I guess we're going to be the world's most intimate best of friends. How does that sound?" She smiled and I followed along with that. I didn't mind that, I thought it was actually a good idea. Friends were the first step to loving. Having Amu as a _friend_ was going to be fun, and I wanted her to be closer to me in any possible way.

"Sounds good."

"Oh Lord." I muttered looking up, Ikuto had on a curious expression.

"What?"

"You hung my bra on the wall like a trophy?" He nodded proudly.

"Yep, a reminder of that day."

"Ikuto that's kind of, umm….creepy."

"Don't worry, I'll take it down later."

"Then you'll give it to me?"

"Hell no! I'm still keeping my little strawberry's bra." I smiled and shook my head.

"Whatever, my little playboy."

* * *

I know I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit to plain and boring.

I'm slacking off a little, i'm kind of stressed out really, sorry if you didn't enjoy it at all. Science Fair project is UGH right now. i'll do better in the next chapter. Sorry .

hope you'll still read on .

the next chapter is Ikuto's and Amu's FIRST night together . hehe ,


	6. not a chapter , but a note :

JUST A SMALL LITTLE NOTE REGARDING MY SLOW UPDAT_ions _? "

* * *

**SOrrIE !**

UGH! I'm sorry, i'm taking a long time to upload. My family is seriously pissing the hell out of me. Well, not exactly _family _more like parents! I mean what the hell, all three of us -big brother, sister, and me- are getting so frickn annoyed by them!

I mean my mom is being too insecure and she can't stop her mouth from saying all sorts of CRAP!! My dad is so annoyingly impatient, he's calling me and when I answer on the third ring he yells at me asking me why I never 'answer the phone!' what does he expect me to do? Hold the phone by my ear and wait for the call? Sorry for my ranting it's just that…I want to let all my FRUSTRATION and IRRITATION out.

GOSH. I love them no doubt about that but, these are the times when I just want to !!!!

PS . sorriie i may be late on updating chapters . it's just recently i've been focusing chokes on the science fair project and well i auditioned for a DRAMA THEATRE in a highschool and YAY i got in! Followed along with my other middle schooler friends! ;]]

..... ...... ..... ....... ........ ....... o.o ...... ....... ...... ........ ...... ......

and do not get all fussy , chapter 6 will be up by Saturday .

**BYE BYE ,**

* * *

-dancing , singing frog-

hello my baby . hello my honey . hello my ragtime pal . send me a kiss on wire . baby my hearts on fire . . . . hehe ,


	7. Chapter 7 : a teensy bit of M rated

La ; just three more days until Science Projects are due … and ten more days until reading LOGS …

Sorry I don't mind reading lemons, but I'm terrified of writing them, so there's no serious _hardcore _lemons in my story.

And this chapter is a bit weird but . . . credit to amyXkuromi and _Anonymous _for helping me create this chapter. (since they came up with all the **intimate** scenes)

Seriously, i had such a hard time writting this : . gRrrr!

Anyhoo, please enjoy:

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Night cascaded over the sun and the stars pierced through the skies. I looked out from the balcony, scowling once again at how unfair it was that the _boy's_ had them. I took in some air, looking back through the curtains.

Ikuto was soundlessly asleep in his bed, his lips slightly parted…his alluring midnight hair glistening, matching the moon's light. I smiled a little, who knew he could look so gentle. I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I propped myself onto my bed covering myself with the bed sheets, staring up onto the ceiling.

"I'm staying here for the whole year?" I whispered out harshly.

It was hard closing my eyes, for all I knew the pervert could be faking his sleep and once I drift away into my dreams who knows what he might do to me. I couldn't sleep right, and it didn't matter anyway, tomorrow was Saturday, no classes to wake up early for then.

I turned my gaze to my bra, stupid Ikuto! Who the hell would actually do that? I squinted my eyes more, letting my idea flow. Before I could make out what I was doing, I was already on the floor stepping my way over to the wall cautiously. Trying my best to not make at least the slightest sound. I reached the edge of Ikuto's bed, right across were my strawberry bra hanging. I leaned in on it, my fingertips stretching farther and farther, I got a hold onto a lace, but before I could knock it off from the supporter a hand was placed roughly against mines.

"Damnit." I growled. Ikuto was awake, he sat up right and he was gazing upon me with slanting eyes. So he really _was_ awake.

"Little girl what are you doing?"

"Shit, just give it back." I mumbled and Ikuto shushed me. He gently slipped the lace out of my hand and took it in both of his.

"Little girls shouldn't be using those words." He scolded, I just rolled my eyes and pulled my hands away. "Besides, didn't I tell you I won't be giving it back."

"Shut up Pervert! Just give it to me!" He shook his head and I pouted. "C'mon Ikuto! Please…? For me?"

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu began to even pout more. "C'mon Ikuto! Please…? For me?" I couldn't help but smile, she was so cute. Amu bent over a little and her cleavage were amazingly visible, although I couldn't keep my eyes off them I was able to talk.

A smirk pranced on my face and I brushed my fingertips against her cheek. "Amu, are you trying to seduce me?" Amu turned beet red and shook her head rapidly from left to right.

"N-n-no! No way am I doing that you annoying pervert." She was ticked yet embarrassed at the same time.

"Pervert Yes. Annoying? I don't think so…" She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue at me again. "Why don't you use that tongue for something we both like?"

Amu took a forced step up to me, she was smiling sheepishly. I glared at her, watching her, it was times like this that she could be at her best game and humiliate me. What was she thinking? But then all the suspicions eased away from me as I read her eyes. They were pairs of longing and yearning golden eyes, they were in desperate need for affection and touch. And, as I gentlemen I planned to fulfill her needs.

Amu cupped her hands around my neck and leaned closer to me, a smile on her beautiful face. "Ikuto, I love you…" She whispered as she plunged her lips onto mines. I took her in by the waist and flew her to my bed. She was on top of me, holding me roughly by my neck, as I held tightly on her pink hair.

Her words…_I love you_….sent shivers down my spine, it felt good, like nothing I've ever felt, didn't know why I felt it, but I didn't mind.

We rolled over, Amu was below me and I on top. Our rough kisses continued, as she moaned my name out just a little beneath me.

Was this really happening? Did I really make Amu fall for me, I didn't expect it to be that quick. Only if it lasted longer, it'll be more enjoyable. "Amu," I whispered releasing myself for air, then it followed into butterfly kisses. I kissed her jaw, her ear, to her neck to her collar bone… "Ikuto," she whispered aggressively, pulling my hair harder. I understood what she wanted, and so I placed her lips on mines, kissing her again, our tongue prancing and dancing in each other's mouths.

I was pressed tighter against her petite figure when her legs wrapped itself around me and tug me even closer. I sucked her mouth dry, as she did with mines. Her hands ran up and down my back, tempting me to go further. Slowly she lifted my shirt up, exposing my bare skin.

"Ikuto…"

"Amu…" I gazed upon her eyes, fleeing from our kiss to give her love marks. "I love…"

I snapped my eyes open and got up. I looked around, the room was dark, only the moonlight illuminating the room. I looked over to the wall, bra still hanged. I looked to my left, the small pinkette tucked in on her bed.

_**Damnit!**_ _It was just a __**DREAM?**_ I cussed softly, not wanting the little princess to wake up. But, it would be funny to see her expression…but for now, I was dead on on making my dream turn a bit into reality.

I got up softly from my bed and walked over to Amu's, kneeling alongside the surface of her bed once I got there.

She was turned to me, her full pink lips just centimeters away… I enclosed the distance between us, slowly shutting my eyes when I did.

Our lips met and I slightly parted mines so my tongue can graze upon her lower lip. I nipped at them for a few seconds and rubbed her thigh that was completely covered by pink and white striped pajama pants. I could still see her cleavage just as much as I did in my dream. I ran my index finger along the lines of her chest only to be stopped soon by the clothing of her pink tank top.

I played with her hair for a few minutes as I climbed onto her bed and wrapped my body around her.

I kissed the back of her neck and slid my hand up her shirt stroking her skin, which involuntarily made her chuckle.

"Ikuto?" (mwuahaha: i don't swear so much in real life but typing it out is SO MUCH easier.) Fuck, she woke up! I nuzzled my head into her shoulder and kissed her cream skin, I felt her shiver but she was in pleasure. "I-Ikuto, what are you d-doing?" I knew she was blushing right about now.

**Amu's POV**

What was Ikuto doing right now? How did he even get here? "Why are you here?"

"Because I missed holding you!" I elbowed him in what seemed to be his rib cage and I felt his snaky arms slither back.

"You pervert!!" I screeched. I was about to get up and shoot him with a trench gun (if I had any) but he quickly pulled me back in.

"I know you liked it Amu, you felt the pleasure didn't you." I stayed still for a moment, it was true I did like what he was doing to me. It felt good and I wanted it to continue. But how could I say that to him? While I was debating on what I should really say, Ikuto took advantage of my silence and continued giving me kisses and slowly lifted my top off.

I looked down, I could see my bare skin, only a bra and pajama pants to cover me up, surprisingly…I still didn't resist.

I felt him grope my chest, I blushed deep and bit my lip. Not able to handle, I moaned a little… "See, Amu you love it when I touch you." Not trusting my voice I nodded and he chuckled. I loved it when he touched me, I was just too me to admit it. I loved _him_ also, really who _could_ resist him?

I didn't want to say it to him, because there's no way he would ever want me, just my body and that's it. I placed my hands where his were, I felt his tongue lick my ear and he whispered the words I yearned to hear. "Amu, I love you so much." At first I was pleased but I was crushed. He could only be saying that to me, he probably said that to all the girls he was with.

"Lies! You don't really love me, you just want my body!" Ikuto hissed and groped me harder making me groan in desire. Why was he going so far for me?

"I'm not! Amu, I love you! Really, the dream I had earlier made me realize it!" He released me and I wiggled around to face him, my eyes smoldered in his. I stared at him wide eyed, should I believe? He looked like he was telling the truth.

"You dreamt about me?" Then to my shock, Ikuto blushed. He blushed, the big bad playboy actually BLUSHED. I laughed, I was going to hold this for life!

"Amu shut up or I'll-"

"What? Blush again?" I mocked in between laughs, then I felt a great pressure on my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

"I _love_ you, Amu."

I teared up a bit, so he felt the same. I licked his lower lip and smiled. "As do I." He rolled on top of me and continued giving me butterfly kisses, but this time tugging my bra down. I looked up to see him, but I saw a blur of yellow. I squinted my eyes to get a better look and I blinked twice, three times, four times.

"T-t-Tadase-kun!"

I snapped my eyes opened and looked around, Ikuto was in his bed not anywhere near me and Tadase wasn't here. I shook my head and smacked my face, good thing Tadase wasn't here, and why the hell did I tell Ikuto I _loved _him in my dream? I did not feel that way!

Thank goodness it was a dream.

"Thank goodnAAAHHHHH! Ikuto what are you doing? And when did you get out of bed?"

"Seconds ago, and shut up Amu you're too loud, I'm just taking my shirt off." I rolled my eyes. Then I took a step forward, and forward, and forward. I raised an eyebrow, what was I doing?

"Why don't I help you?" What was I saying? What am I doing? Who the hell is controlling me, I don't want to help him strip at all, but I couldn't help but lift his shirt up and feel his upper body.

**Ikuto's POV **

(This is where my friend _kuromi_ came in and helped me type,)

I stared at Amu wide eyed as she lifted my shirt off me. Her hands which were cold touch everywhere on my chest, she bit her lip and flushed a deep scarlet. I stared at her top, they were in the way!

"Amu,"

"Hmmm?" She pushed me to the door, whoa! I did not expect that. Was she okay?

"Your top, take it off." She smiled mischievously and kissed my neck, sucking on it Then I saw her tip toeing to reach my ear.

"Why don't you help me?" she whispered seductively in my ear before licking my earlobe. Upon hearing her request I smirked. Damnit, she was being more like me, was she always such a turn on?

I stroked her back affectionately and slipped her tank top off, enjoying the very sight of her revealed skin. "I took it all out…" I whispered, Amu looked up, one of her eyebrows raised. She pressed her body against mine and looked down to her chest then back up to look into my eyes.

"It's not all out is it?" I smiled widely and shook my head, this Amu was such a tease.

"Let's fix that," I muttered while unhooking her bra for the second time, I threw it to the ground and got a better view of Amu who was now completely topless and red. She was beautiful, her chest perfect. Not small as I joked it to be and not too big as I wished it wouldn't be. (Kuromi you're _really_ too much , LOL)

"Embarrassed?"

"Very," she whispered. I smirked and pulled her in. Our chests touching each other, I could feel myself harden. (EeeewWWw, I'm not used to writing like this, but some_one_ recommended. I'm such a kid.)

Once again we fought for dominance in each other's mouths and tongues, and once again I won. I held Amu by her thighs and hefted her up, turning our positions I slammed her back to the door. She gasped but I didn't break the kiss just yet. She tasted good, she grinded her lower part with mines and groaned. (Anonymous you're also _too_ much. :P)

"Amu," I breathed, she was seriously driving me in berserk mode. "why are you so into it tonight." She laughed and moved her head to the side, burying it in my neck as I did the same to her. We both sucked on each other's skin, creating lovely hickies as we were sending each other shocking bliss.

"I always was like this, but I never really took it this far with you. Disappointed?" I shook my head and bit her, like a vampire…but I didn't pierce through her skin, just a playful nibble.

"Hell no, you should act like this more often." She laughed and scratched my back a little.

"Our top is off, why not our bottom?" I grinned, she was right.

"Then why don't we just…." I pulled Amu's pajama's right off and flew them next to her bra. Her underwear were light pink.

"You're taking so long Ikuto…" she whispered, I slipped a finger into one of her underwear seams and stretched it, I was just about ready to slip those off too when all of a sudden . . .

**Normal POV**

Amu's and Ikuto's eyes instantly opened and they yanked themselves off, sweat on their faces and their breathing a bit uneven.

Amu looked at Ikuto as Ikuto looked at Amu. Both their expressions were that of confusion and need.

It was light out, finally morning has reached into this room after three nights of intimacy.

Amu chuckled a little and forced a peculiar smile. "So…." she started, "how was your night?" Amu asked recalling her dreams. She was wondering if this was another one of them. Ikuto shrugged, and broke into a light and strange smile.

"Interesting…." he thought of the moments where he kissed Amu dozens of times in his dreams and thought if this was yet another. "How was yours?"

"Uh, hold on…" Amu searched for something around her bed and settled in with her phone. She clutched it in her hands then abruptly threw it at Ikuto. Amu thought that if he feels pain, this was not a dream.

"Oww! What the hell?" Amu smiled in victory.

"Not a dream, and my night was creepy." She looked around, there was something about the room. It was practically telling her that she should hurry up and get taken by Ikuto already.

"Not a dream huh? What a bummer I was hoping to…." Ikuto stopped himself short, he didn't want Amu to know about his dreams right now. It'll probably freak her out and she might resist staying with him right now. But, little did he know…Amu had the same dreams as he did.

"So?" Amu tried.

"So," It was awkward between the two. Amu uncomfortably stood up and sat on Ikuto's bed. She smiled at him and pulled him out.

"Wanna eat some breakfast?"

"Why not I just eat you?" Amu rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"In your dreams," Ikuto smirked, they were in his dreams, and it was about to happen three times in a row. Amu blushed, what she just said reminded her off her dreams.

"Definitely in my dreams…" they whispered simultaneously.

"I'll see you in the café," Amu announced before leaving, Ikuto scratched his head and smiled.

"See you." When she left Ikuto took her bra off the wall and neatly placed it in her dresser. "I can't believe I confessed to Amu in my dreams, she's just a friend right now…nothing more."

But the kiss and her determination seriously stirred something in Ikuto and he didn't really know why, but the feeling was amazing. And he wanted to find more about it…

With things settled in his room, Ikuto went out to share a meal with his little pinkette.

When he got there, Ikuto saw Amu talking casually with the nerd. Once again he crushed what was nearest to him, Ikuto hated seeing something that's his being with that boy who disgraced all men.

Ikuto barged in on them and kissed her in front of everyone just like two days ago.

"Hinamori-san?"

"Save it geek, as you can see she's mine. Don't speak to her again without my permission." Then I felt a sandwich being pushed onto my cheek. I turned furiously at who it was, but shrank back low when I saw how angry Amu was.

Her lips quivered and she was flaring her nose.

"I am _yours?_ I'm your _friend_ Ikuto not your girlfriend! And who are you to tell him he can't talk to him, he's my friend also. Stop being so selfish."

Ikuto frowned, why did she have to defy me he thought. "Fine do what you want!" He stormed out of the room leaving Amu a bit annoyed.

"Annoying pervert. Sorry about that Tadase-kun," he shook his head and smiled.

"No problem I guess. You should check on him," he suggested, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why should I?"

"I've never seen him that angry before." Amu pouted, why'd I have to apologize? She thought, I didn't do anything wrong. Amu just nodded and turned to prepare herself for the apology when,

"**You SHITTY brat! **How dare you shove a sandwich on my Ikuto!" Aw man it was Utau. Amu groaned.

"Before I apologize I think I'll have to do my pre run apologize exercising," and with that Amu sprinted right out of the cafeteria with Utau following.

Damnit not again!

Rima was at a corner, waiting. Once Amu passed, Rima dropped a banana peel onto the hallway, just as planned Utau slipped on it, sliding all the way to the end of the hall.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Rima mutter amused, then she looked at Amu with a disparagingly look. "Amu you suck, you can't even fight Utau."

"I did once," Rima rolled her eyes and pointed East,

"Ikuto is waiting there." I smiled at her and hugged her before leaving.

"Thanks."

"No problem, just give me some comical magazines when you get back."

"Sure." Amu yelled before searching for Ikuto once again.

* * *

Next chapter Amu holds another bet, but it's a bet with Ikuto.

Actually I have no idea what kind of bet she should make with Ikuto, mind helping out?

Thank you again KUROMI and ANONYMOUS ---why don't you wanna be mentioned?

sorry i forgot to give credits to you earlier, but thanks for reminding me . . . .


	8. Chapter 8

WAAHHHH ! ~~~ Xbox 360 got a red light (not three rings of death but one ring of total annihilation) Is the 360 seriously BROKEN? T.T please help if you have any idea how to fix it.

And thank you to all the reviews and those who were so kind enough to give me some ideas for this chapter; I decided to use that big test as the bet, thank you Tankdokuno-Tenshi .

Oh and Erica97 , hehe thank you if I'm your "godess" that's a really cool praise ! ;]] and if you're wondering my age, I'm thirteen.

And also , I am very sorry for this super late update ! . How long has it been anyway? A month or five weeks, I'm not sure but either way im terribly sorry. But now that all the serious projects has been finished for school and I'm almost certain I got straight A's Imma be here uploading more chapters.

Like it, love it, hate it, whatever…just enjoy it! XD (Rin on the Rox are geniuses with that quote)

Ps. To those who didn't quite catch on, in the last chapter, Amu and Ikuto never _really_ did **IT**. They were all a dream, three times in a row.

* * *

**Amu's Pov**

"Damnit Ikuto, where the hell are you?" I ran to each corner, looking everywhere around the school. He wasn't anywhere, until I slid across the hall to see him leaning against a wall, staring blankly into the other wall. _What was he thinking?_

"Um, Ikuto?" He turned to me, his glare sent shivers down my spine and I forced a smile. "Uh, are you okay?" He smiled abruptly and looked away, to stare once again at the wall that had nothing significant in my eyes.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause, Umm…you just glared at me," I whispered, sort of afraid of his response.

"And? You glared at me at the first day of school, why can't I do the same?" I pursed my lips, he was right there. I did in fact glared at him for nothing.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, he looked at me…his glare off and a smirk on.

"For what my dear _Amu_?" he asked, my name rolling off his tongue pervertedly. I frowned, why did he have to act like such a jerk when I'm apologizing to him? If only I wasn't so nice to Tadase-kun, I wouldn't be doing this crap in front of him.

"For glaring at you at the first day of school, and for shoving a sandwich at your face." His smirk got bigger as he walked up to me.

"Do you want me to forgive you?" Yes, that way we wouldn't have anything to be mad at in our dorm. I shivered at the sound of that; _our_ dorm. No longer his but _ours._

I nodded. "Please forgive me," I said looking up at him, into his eyes.

"Forgive you huh? Why don't you make up for it?"

"How?" I asked cautiously, not really wanting to hear his answer.

He pointed to his cheek, a white smear on them. "Your sandwich left that there, mind cleaning it off?" I sighed and took in my sleeve, reaching for his cheek until I was stopped by his hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, pulling my hand away from his. Suddenly he then took both my hands and pulled them to my back, then he restrained me to the wall, his gaze burning into me.

"What are _you _doing?" he asked accusingly, like it was I who did something wrong. I stared at him confused, refusing to blush despite our close proximity and looked at the mayonnaise stain on his cheek.

"Trying to wipe that thing off your face," he nodded.

"Yes, true…but with what?"

"My sleeve," I said in an obvious tone, it was then that he shook his head disparagingly and tsk'd at me.

"That's not the right way Amu." I glared at him and huffed. Like he knew everything.

"Oh yeah, then what is you pervert!"

Releasing just one hand from his clutch of mines, he wiped some of the mayonnaise off his cheek and slide it across my lower lip. I could taste it just a little. What was he planning?

"What the hell?" I whispered confused.

"Amu, you know me well don't you? You don't wipe anything off me with a cloth or your skin…it has to be something more."

"Oh, and what's that? And why did you wipe that on my mouth?"

"Amu do you want me to "wipe" it off from you?" I nodded, why the fridge was he smirking? "This is how you "wipe" something off Ikuto style." Before I knew what was going on, Ikuto was literally licking my lip clean off from the mayonnaise.

I blushed a deep scarlet before trying to yank my hands away from his, but all my attempts failed since he was just too strong. His tongue was still upon my lips licking something that has already been "wiped" off.

"Ikuto stop it…" I whined. He pulled away from me and I was attacked by an enigmatic emotion I've never expected to feel in this situation; it was mysterious that I was disappointed.

"Now that you know how to "wipe" things off, wipe this stain off my cheek." It was my turn to smirk, I had something in mind while leaning for his cheek.

I opened my mouth slightly and breathed upon his cheek. Slowly I licked off the mayo off his cheek, feeling the smirk form on his face again. "That's a good girl," I heard him say, then in that split second I bit him, not hard enough to make him bleed, but hard enough to make him feel the pain. He pulled me away and I smiled, reaching for his cheek with my index finger.

"It's not all out yet," I said while wiping the left over mayo on his cheek with my finger then plunging the finger into my mouth. He smiled at me and pushed me to the wall once again, this time without restraining me, but weirdly enough, I didn't even push him away. I stayed in this cage just looking at him.

"Amu, you're such a flirt."

"Ikuto, you're such a perv," with that and in that second I saw need in his eyes. Then he leaned in on me, I just stared at his lips that were inching closer and closer. It was strange, because this time, I didn't find myself protesting about it. When we were just seconds apart the bell rang and we separated, my face deep red and blushing once again.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to class," I whispered, I saw Ikuto nod.

"Yeah, I'll walk with you then."

In class the teacher wrote two big words that got everyone in a groan. "BIG TEST!" I hated tests, especially math tests, they were so math testy.

"So how was lunch?" I heard Miki ask from beside me, I looked at her smiling.

"It was…fun," I answered recalling what just happened minutes ago. I raised a hand to ask the teacher how much of this test will be affecting our grade.

"Not as much, but just enough to lower you down one grade if you bomb it." I sighed, I had better make sure I studied.

"I'm going to ace this test." I said confidently, then Ikuto laughed. I glared over at him, did he think that was impossible?

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked over at Amu who twirled her hair playfully and mindlessly as she chatted with Miki. Amu was such a fun girl, I remembered how her expression turned out to be once she found out my way of wiping things off…how her lips quivered with confusion, how her eyes burned with rage, and how her face shaded in embarrassment.

Really cute, and somehow really funny… I couldn't help but muster out a chuckle. Though it was silent I saw Amu glare at me.

"So you don't think I can ace this test?" Amu blurted at me, the whole class silenced down. What as she talking about? I looked over to the chalkboard to see if our teacher could help me out, but sure thing I wouldn't be getting and assisting. Where the hell was the teacher? When did he even leave? _Did _he leave?

Although it wasn't the best time to be doing this, I smirked at her and laughed. "Amu where did you get that idea? I wasn-"

"I'm going to ace that test, and I'm sure that you're going to fail! I bet I can get a better score on this test than you!" she screamed infuriated.

…_blank…._

"Oh…so you're challenging me? My dear _Amu._"

_How the hell did it turn out like this?_

"Hell yes! Whoever gets the highest score between us gets to give the loser one wish, and that loser has to fulfill that wish no matter what!"

_This is getting _so_ good…._

"It's a challenge," we both said simultaneously while shaking hands. When Amu released herself from me she skipped over to Miki and opened her text book, supposedly studying. I smirked at her determination. After awhile I opened my book opened as well; Math wasn't a subject I favored. I had to win this challenge, I already had a wish I wanted fulfilled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes went by quickly today, I wondered why. For every break: 2nd period break, lunch, and 5th period break, I had been studying. I was determined to get that wish, and in order to do that, I had to keep studying and ace that test.

Although Amu said she'll "ace" that test, I knew she was bluffing. Poor little strawberry can't lie to me, I've seen her math book; that's a whole lot of red markings Amu. Almost in a quick second, it turned after school and I walked mindlessly to my dorm, book in hand and reading.

I turned the knob enormously slow and entered with dramatic exaggerated slowness. As I looked up, I saw Amu on her bed reading her math book and jotting some notes down beside her pillow. As usual, she was listening to her iPod, I guess she still hasn't seen me come in.

Observing her study I grew a bit disheartened, what if she actually ace the test, I've scrutinized Amu enough to know how she is, she's always going to be determined to do anything as long as she wins all sorts of bets and challenges. I needed to think of something to get her mind out of the books, this was probably foul play, but even _I_ will do anything to win.

I smirked as I walked up to her bed and slipped her book out of her hands. Amu had one of those annoyed expressions, and glared at me.

"Give. It. Back," she hissed infuriated. I just shook my head and sat across from her, leaning on her bed post.

"I'll give it back-

"Then give it back," she interrupted, once again I just shook my head and grinned.

"-until, you give me a kiss." I pointed on my lips and pouted them out. Amu frowned and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow disbelievingly.

"No." Her word was final, I could see it in her eyes she was serious. But, so was I.

"Fine, no math book for you." I began reading her text, studying while Amu sat there glaring at me -learning nothing. My plan was working. While I distracted Amu from learning, I took the advantage to study.

"Come on Ikuto, just give it," she whined, I chuckled as I saw her expression.

"NO," was all I said before studying again. I heard Amu growl but I paid it no mind, which apparently was my mistake because in that second I was tackled to the ground with Amu reaching desperately for her math book.

"Give it."

"No."

"GIVE IT NOW."

"Not until I get that kiss."

"NO!"

"Then no to you too," I replied.

"UGH." Amu got up from me and I scurried to a corner, watching intently on her actions.

Slowly she laid back on her bed and sighed. "You're an ass," she whispered before burying her head into her pillow. I laughed and began studying again, "aww, Amu…gave up?"

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

"GIVE IT BACK YOU YOUNG FART!!" (Utau twitches. "Did someone just insult Ikuto?") I placed the book down to see what she would do and I literally wished I hadn't.

The moment I placed the book down I was attacked by a phone, AGAIN! That wasn't it though, Amu was throwing all sorts of things at me: her pillows, dolls, bed sheets, pencils, notebooks, and her ipod. I was so glad Amu wasn't that strong, because I knew that if she was, she would throw her whole bed at me without hesitating.

"Amu-" I crouched down behind my desk and twitched at every object targeting me. "Stop it."

"Then give it back," she shouted.

"No! I'm not going to let you study!" _Silence, _Amu stopped her madness and I took the chance to look up. Her face was that of a demon . . . (if you read Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, Misaki's demon appearance is how Amu looks like right now) . . . It almost made me wary whether to keep provoking her. Then, she smiled sweetly at me and I just glared at her unsure.

"So, that's what it was. Ikuto you know you're cheating right?" I nodded my head and sat on her bed, knowing that she wasn't gonna go berserk anymore.

"I know," Amu just smiled again. Then, she leaned over to me, closing her eyes. Her lips parted as she neared mines, she was taking so long. In a hurry I pulled her close and our lips were smashed together. Before I could do anything more, Amu pulled away and reached for her book. "I kissed you," she whispered before getting up from her bed.

"Mind cleaning the room while I borrow something from the library?" I just nodded, cleaning this is easy; just take all the things on the floor and place it on Amu's bed.

Once she left I began "cleaning". Once done, I began studying again.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto was being so unfair! I don't even know how to keep _him_ from studying. I don't know what non-perverted things to do to him in order to place his book down and get distracted.

This is sooo unfair, BOOM.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying atte- oh hi Kukai!" The brunette boy smiled and helped me up.

"Yo." Then suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey Kukai can you tell me something," I asked dragging him to a corner.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you tell me what will get Ikuto ultimately distracted?" I smiled sheepishly at him and he nodded.

"That's not hard," he chuckled and I smiled widely having knowledge that Kukai was going to help me.

"Yay! So you're helping me? Aw, Kukai you're a cool person. Can we be friends?" He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Sure thing, Hinamori-san. Now listen up. He hates it when a boy is all close to a girl he's never…you know…did it with, and when he's near one he can't really concentrate on anything else but that girl and boy." I nodded, this was perfect.

"Perfect! I have to find a boy to bring back then." I was about to leave when Kukai pulled me back in, shaking his head like I never understood him.

"That's not going to work Hinamori-san, weren't you already taken by him, he's not going to get distracted if it's not a girl he's never taken." I smiled and shook my head at him.

"Ikuto didn't take me." He blinked his eyes at me. Clearly he wasn't believing what I said, I wonder why. Then I remembered, he witnessed my act in front of Ikuto when I tried to ask him for "more". Recalling these memories, I laughed remembering Ikuto's expression when I called his thingy "puny", I practically broke his pride.

"He didn't?"

"Nope. The guy hasn't even seen me naked, maybe my chest but that was it."

"Whoa, then you're hardcore then."

"Pretty much, well thanks Kukai…I gotta go find a boy to help me out." When I was about ready to leave Kukai once again pulled me back in.

"Can I be the boy? I love messing with Ikuto." I nodded my head. Fair enough, he was the one who thought of the idea. I just nodded and we both headed to the library borrowing some math books.

**Kukai's POV**

Amu is really cute, I'm surprised that Ikuto didn't even bed her yet. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking this. I wonder where we're headed, it looks like we're going to Ikuto's room. Why?

"Why are we going to Ikuto's place?"

"That's my dorm," I blinked my eyes, what did she just say?

"You live in his dorm? How? Why?" So Ikuto made Amu live in his dorm? And he still can't get to her? Has he lost it, or Is Amu really that hard….?

"Long story," Amu punched my shoulder unexpectedly and gave me a very wide smile. "Kay, liven yourself up, it's time to act and make Ikuto look stupid." I laughed at her, she was so determined it made her look so adorable. I just nodded my head and became serious, I'm here to help a friend. I took Amu's hand in mine and we entered the room.

"Took you long enough," I heard Ikuto say, his back was facing us. He was studying on his desk at the corner of the room. Amu and I said nothing as we walked to her pink bed and open our text. I leaned on the wall, and began opening one of her text books. Amu giggled as she sat in between my legs, this act was going to be so fun. I stretched out my arms around Amu so I made like both of us were studying the same book, I wasn't…but I'm pretty sure Amu was really reading what was on the text. I was concentrating on Ikuto, it made me wonder, why was he going so far with Amu? Could it be he likes her? It was doubtful but I couldn't be sure.

"Amu," I heard him call out, Amu stiffened in my arms and I looked down to see if she was alright. I frowned when I saw her eyes drifting -ready to close.

"Shut up Ikuto I'm studying," she muttered, I smiled. Her eyes were practically closed and she says she's "studying".

"Are you tired Amu?" There was no response but she nodded.

"Who asked that- KUKAI?" I was startled at his outburst, I was about to get out of the bed until I remembered I was helping Amu so I stayed. I smiled widely and looked up at Ikuto who had an irate expression. Gee, what's he so mad about? Yeah, I've seen his expression when he's seen a girl he's never taken with some other boy, but I've never seen him look like this. Was it because _I _was the boy, or because _Amu_ was the girl.

"Sup," I greeted, though I was kind of scared at the moment. Ikuto had a killer look in his face and I wasn't sure if he was going to leave his friend unscathed tonight.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Helping Amu."

"Wh-" he began, but Amu interrupted him, it seemed as if she wasn't tired anymore.

"Ikuto shut it and just study!" I flinched when I saw Ikuto glare and break the tip of his pencil. His eyes told me everything.

**EYE CONVERSATION : SoccerBoi:3 logged in. DarkMidnight logged in.**

Ikuto: Kukai you're dead.

Kukai: Why? I'm just helping Amu with her studies.

Ikuto: I don't care. I'm going to kill you!

Kukai: Ikuto you're being really scary.

Ikuto: You brought this on yourself. (evil)

Kukai: Why are you acting like this? You've never been this jealous.

Ikuto: I'm not jealous!

Kukai: Sure…

Ikuto: That's it! Kukai, as a friend…I'll warn you: don't sleep at all tonight if you don't want to die!

**EYE CONVERSATION : SoccerBoi:3 logged off. **

**DarkMidnight changes his name into KukaiKiller. KukaiKiller logged off.**

"Kukai, ignore the pig's glare and let's have fun studying together." Amu cuddled closer to me, it was obvious she was having a goodtime messing with Ikuto, I had the same enthusiasm before…but now I'm kind of really scared.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Two hours later :**

Amu has already finished taking notes for two math text books, and Ikuto has done an excruciating number of none! He was still glaring at me, and he twitched whenever Amu snuggled closer. It was obvious he was jealous, and perhaps he really did like Amu. I was getting tense every minute, the atmosphere became worse and worse! I just wish something happened…

"IKUTO!" the door banged opened and I everyone turned their attention, it was Utau.

"Utau?" We all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Ikuto," she said dazzled. "Hi Kukai," she greeted merrily, I just smiled. "AMU!?" Amu shivered in my arms and I held her unconsciously tighter.

"Please don't get Utau anywhere near me," I heard Amy beg, I just smirked, this will be the perfect time to help Amu and get the hell out of here.

"Sure thing Hinamori-san." I got up from the bed and walked over to Utau, placing my arm around her shoulders.

"Why the hell is she here?"

"Shh," I shushed her, leading her out the door, shutting it closed before continuing what I was saying. "Give them their time…and Utau learn to let go of Ikuto -especially since he's your brother. He's found someone special."

"You mean that old skank?"

"She's not an old skank, she's a cute girl that is apparently Ikuto's interest. So don't bother them okay, learn to let go…"

"Who are you to tell me to let go?"

"A close friend who cares for you." Utau remained silent and obediently followed me. She looked sad so I pinched her cheek and ruffled her hair. "C'mon, let's go to a ramen shop. Once I beat you in an eating contest we can go to a karaoke bar and you can sing all your frustrations out." Utau just giggled and nodded her head.

**Utau's POV**

Maybe letting go won't be so bad…I looked up at Kukai and smiled, he's always there for me. "Pppssh, as if. I'll definitely win that eating contest." I just had to be competitive. Kukai laughed and held my head, causing me to unexpectedly blush. When did I start feeling like this towards him? And with that, we ran quickly out the school to a near by ramen shop.

**Meanwhile.**

"So you have a crush on Kukai huh?" Ikuto was above Amu, pinning her to the bed. Clearly he had a hard time letting the picture of Kukai and Amu snuggling together go.

"No such thing! Why? Is it bothering you?" she asked desperately. Ikuto looked away quickly, he knew this was Amu's plan, but it still got to him like a sharp needle.

"I'm not bothered," I replied wryly. Amu just raised her eyebrow below me and smirked. Huh? _Amu_ smirked? Too much time with me…

"Liar, you barely studied this pass two hours."

"It was because me and Kukai were having a private chat."

"And he got the message? I couldn't even see his lips move."

"Oh," Ikuto laughed sinisterly. "He sure got the message, but I'm sure he won't listen to it."

"Huh?" Roughly, Ikuto couldn't control himself and kissed Amu. "Ikuto stop it,"

"Quiet. Because you didn't allow me to study I'm going to kiss you for the amount of time you and your little crush distracted me in."

"He's not my crush!"

"Trust me Amu, I'm going to win this challenge. Beware for the next week, because you'll have to fulfill my wish!" And with that, Ikuto covered themselves in her bed sheets and you know they did…ahem*… you know **IT **(**IT **as in make out session).

**More in the Meanwhile : Next day.**

"He wasn't lying!? He really wasn't! Damnit! I shouldn't have slept, frickn' Ikuto!!" Kukai shouted as he was hanging down from his balcony, only to be supported by his bed sheets.

* * *

SOMEBODY! _Please_ **help me!!** I'm having serious period cramps and I'm just about ready to kill somebody. T.T _oh please let the pain END!! _

PS: if you want to know how Ikuto says the phrase "you brought this on yourself" then follow these simple steps:

1. Got to you tube.

2. Type in **Will Smith Singing **in the search bar.

3. Click on the second video.

4. Watch and enjoy this funny scene :3

Next chapter : The winner of the challenger is announced! Guess who it is. In the meanwhile, Kukai's cousin Daichi (16), invites Ikuto's and Amu's gang to a party. Maybe Seven minutes in Heaven will happen?

-that idea was from: kkkkkkksissy , thank you! ;]] and for the reviwers who did give me an idea for chapter 8, i'll try to use them later in the story.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i completely understand if you don't. I'll try to upload sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all the reviews guys ! ;] appreciate it very much .

-.- though I said I'll upload sooner, I'm sorry it took me at least three weeks to get this chapter posted.

Anyway, on to the story; hope you enjoy chapter nine?

* * *

**Amu tells the story:**

It's been days of excruciating distractions. It wasn't about the studying anymore; Damnit it was about me and Ikuto annoying the hell out of each other! Neither of us hadn't studied a wink after Kukai left that night. And whenever one of us _tried_ to, one of us would distract them from doing so.

For example:

_Ikuto entered the room just when I was about to start studying, that was just great! "Sup," he greeted aloud. I just nodded my head, sneaking the textbook into the bed sheets. Ikuto's eye twitched, did he catch that?_

"_Hi Ikuto," I tried to distract him into a smile. That didn't work, he ignored me and sat on my bed._

"_Amu, what do you have under that?" he asked pointing directly at the spot my book laid._

"_N-n-nothing…" Annoying stuttering self. I shook my head and smiled again. He just smirked._

"_I don't think so, if I happened to find a book under those bed sheets, then you're sleeping nude tonight." I dropped my mouth, like he'll ever do that, but it was Ikuto. I gave up, I shouldn't risk that, I heard about what happened to Kukai…apparently it was Ikuto…so sad._

_I pulled the book out of my bed sheets and gave it to him. "Here ya go." Ikuto smirked as he took away my book. _

"_That's a good girl," and with that he kissed my forehead._

Another example:

_Me and Utau were getting along, once she understood I never liked Ikuto -not once- and she was slightly falling for someone else. But other than that slightly feelings toward that person, she still had a sister brother complex. Nothing I can help her in there…_

"_So Utau you like Ikuto right?" She glared at me for awhile. _

"_Not as much as before," _

"_But you still do?" Reluctantly and at the same time eagerly she nodded her head. "Then why don't you sleep over the night in his dorm?" Utau's eyes sparked._

"_Can I? I mean like he never let's me stay in that room for more than an hour…to have me stay one night? How do you know he'll let me." _

"_Ppssh, I own half that dorm. And I'm _allowing_ you the privilege to sleep over." Utau hugged me, weird, but I didn't mind. __**Later that night:**__ "So why is Utau sleeping here again?" Ikuto seethed, I just grinned. _

"_She's my friend now," I stated while knocking away his textbook._

"_Amu that was rude, I was just about to-"_

"_Study?" Utau chimed in. "Come on, it's a sleepover chill and relax. Studying is so overrated." I rolled my eyes, and took Ikuto's book off the ground. Studying would have to come after Utau and Ikuto were knocked out._

"_You know this is why I never let you stay long."_

"_Aww that's mean, come on stand up and dance with me. Amu dance by yourself." Utau pulled both of us out of from out beds and began forcing us to dance…this wasn't what I planned._

_**In the morning: **__"This is the last time I'm inviting Utau in our dorm." I whispered, getting off the floor in which I slept on. "I didn't even study."_

"Amu? Um, er, are you uh, okay?"

"No." I answered automatically. "I'm not good at all Miki!" Miki stroked my back.

"It's gonna be fine, you'll make it through this." I shook my head, don't be so sure Miki, NOTHING is going to be _fine_.

I pouted as I sat in Math class, I was going to fail…definitely. All the things I actually did study, I had forgotten them all because I was _studying_ on ways to annoy Ikuto. I wished Ikuto had it worse!

**Ikuto tells the story:**

Damnit! Not one single word nor equation can pop out of my head, what happened to all the things I _did_ study on? I glared over to where Miki and Amu were sitting at. It was all _her_ fault! I knew I wasn't going to get a good grade, I just hoped Amu doesn't do any better.

**Marz tells the story:**

Everyone had at least one hour to take the test. Iktuo and Amu were the only ones struggling so hard. Amu had constantly tapped her pencil against her desk because she had no idea which answer was correct. Her off beat rhythm caused Miki an outburst and it caused her to go sit at the back. Amu apologized to her, but all Miki did was smile.

_At least I'm away from her for awhile._ Was all Miki thought about.

Ikuto wasn't doing so well either, he was biting his lip out of frustration and he couldn't take it. He didn't know which answer was which, but he kept calm. It was after all how he would react if he was in this sort of position. He had a cool image, and he wasn't going to break it because he so desperately wants to beat that pinkette out of her own game.

-an hour has passed. Amu frowned, she knew she failed. Ikuto kept his lips in a tight line, he knew _he _failed. The two only hoped was to get the higher grade.

"Ikuto nya," Yoru called, sneaking a peek past him to look at Miki who walked away with Amu to the opposite direction.

"What is it?" His voice was thick with frustration -after all he couldn't think straight after knowing he didn't do good on his test. Yoru flinched a little and stepped back.

"Stop being so hostile, listen. Daichi came back and he's throwing a party. He wants us to come and invite some of your friends." Ikuto nodded, he didn't mind going. He thought of bringing Amu along with him, since Kukai -his thoughts became sinister as he recalled the moments he had with _his_ Amu- was on friendly ties with Amu, he guessed the cousin wouldn't mind.

"I'm in," he whispered. "So, who are you going to invite? Miki?"

Yoru lost his edge and flushed a bit. "Shaaaddaaappp," he said before running away. Ikuto snickered and walked off to his next class.

**THE NEXT DAY: ANNOUNCEMENT OF WHO WON THE BET.**

Ikuto and Amu tapped their foots as they waited for their test sheets to be returned. Amu chewed on her nails while Ikuto tried to compose his face, he was struggling to keep his poker face, he didn't want it to suddenly break and show all the anxiousness he was really feeling.

Amu got hers first. She shut her eyes and crossed her fingers before turning the sheet over. For the slightest moment she dropped her mouth in utter annoyance and disbelief. Then in that same second she brought it back up so no one but herself will know her answer had such a failing grade.

"Wow Amu, 53? What happened? Thought your math book was an Ikuto?" Quickly Amu turned her sheet back down and shushed Miki, she just nodded and turned away.

"SO um, what did you get?"

"95 -a _passing grade_, Amu you failed." Amu frowned, hoping silently Ikuto at least had a 52 or below.

**Ikuto tells the story.**

I was almost last in receiving my paper, Damnit! Why was I getting so nervous? _WHY?_

The paper now laid in front of me, all that was needed to be done was flip it over…

As I reached for it, I couldn't keep my hands from shaking…vehemently I kept it still. I punched the corner of my paper and flipped my paper, baring myself for the test results.

…..4

…..8

………forty effin eight!?

I smirked, keeping the usual smug look on my face, though deep inside I was fuming all over! Damn Amu, it was all her fault. I wondered what Amu got. I looked over to her -she looked so hopeful as she gazed at me. Did she get a bad score? That only made my smirk wider, Amu was afraid of that.

She mouthed me words . . . 'What did you get?' I faked a smile, a proud smile.

I mouthed back at her. . . 'Judging at how you reacted, more than you.' Amu's eyes became watery and I suppressed a laugh, then desperately -without looking like it- I read over my answers…and came across a problem in which the answer was indeed right but marked wrong. If I showed this to the teacher he would give me 5 extra points. I shrugged, it was better than nothing.

"So if you're all happy with you're-" I interrupted him by raising my hand.

"Uh I think you'll have to double check mines, you crossed a right answer wrong." My teacher examined my paper thoroughly.

"Oh you're right, five more points." I looked over at Amu who had her mouth hanging, her eyes even more watery. I just hoped this would be enough.

**Amu tells the story:**

Ikuto has gotten five more points? Exactly how much does he have now? Looking at that smirk, he seems so victorious…his wish! It was obvious he won over this bet or challenge, the first I've ever lost, sure I had some ties but never did I lose!

I shivered over what was yet to come, I had to deal with one of the most scariest things in my life. I had to deal with Ikuto and his terrifying wish. God knows what that was.

"Yeah, I so wanna die!" I whispered harshly, only to be slapped on the back crucially hard by Miki's palm. She gave me one of her determined look -the ones who encourages me. I sighed, today's determined look just wasn't doing it for me. I began sulking and Miki slapped me again.

"Amu! You're being so…out of character! Just face that cat and see who got a better score. The was probably bluff'n." I forced a smile, then got up…that _was_ a possibility.

Then I raised an eyebrow confused. "Kitty? Cat? Ikuto?"

Miki nodded her head and scratched her head awkwardly, a pool of blood then rushing to her cheeks. "Uh well-" she started fidgeting her fingers, twisting them around her skirt. "Yoru and I, umm, kinda made that nickname for him. Cause' you know…sometimes he acts like one."

"Yoru huh?" I asked smirking, she just nodded.

Ikuto? Acting like a cat?" I shook my head, the image wasn't prudent for anyone to acknowledge this. A kitty; free, cute, innocent. Ikuto; trouble making idiotic asshole, and…cute. Then I though about the outside cat in front of my neighbor's house before.

That cat was devious, mysterious, charming, and sly(that stupid cat stole my X charm!)…then the thought of Ikuto submerges. Yeah, maybe Ikuto was after all somewhat like a cat.

I sighed and said weakly, "I'm gonna meet Ikuto after out next class."

"That's the spirit." Miki was cheering, I turned around with no life.

"What spirit?" I asked groggily, Miki represented a gaping fish when she noticed how lifeless I looked. "And when did _you_ start cheering like Ran?"

"Shut up! I always cheer when it's you." I smiled weakly, then left.

"See you," I said, she nodded and left for her class.

I passed Ikuto and whispered, "Meet me out on the field after class." He just nodded.

**Later After Class : Out Field.**

"So Ikuto." He looked up at me, his test sheets in hand. Mines trembled in my hands. "What score did you get?"

There was no answer. He looked at me, "what did you get?"

"I asked first!" I protested.

"And I asked second so I tell you second," he said boredly.

"That doesn't make sense."

"That's because you're brain isn't big enough to understand something so simple, Amu."

"Shut up! First to ask, Second to answer! That's simple enough." With that Ikuto collapsed above me, me on the grass while he-

What the hell was he _thinking!?_ "Ikuto what the hell!! We're in school, this isn't the place to be lifting someone's skirt up." I tried kicking him away, but that only caused our position to become even more out of hand. He was in between my legs, his waist rubbing heat against my thighs.

"Amu…tell me your score," he whispered into my ear seductively, his tongue grazing upon my earlobe. I shut my eyes, allowing myself to blush. _When did this even become so sexual? One simple question…how'd it end up like this? _

Stubbornly I shook my head, refusing to tell him first. There was just no way I was going to share such a bad score first. If he had a better one why didn't he say so? I thought he liked being cocky and smug like that. But then there were only two possible reasons as to why his was behaving like this: Ikuto got a bad score or he wanted to hear how bad my score was first.

If it was the second reason then…Geee, how could he be such a meanie? I thought angrily.

(Wow, Amu sure thinks a lot when being harassed by Ikuto. (-.-) don't ya think?)

He trailed gentle kisses down my temple to my jaw, then the crook of my neck to my collarbone. I gasped when he began to greedily suck onto my skin.

I pulled on his hair but he wouldn't budge. Weak as I was with him, I pounded his back, inflicting no pain at him.

"Such a childish strawberry," I heard him complain upon me. In a second he grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head with one of his hands. His other hand was being a stupid pervert and was roaming all over my body. When I said all over, I meant freaking _all over!!_

"Iku-" I was silenced by his lips.

He parted for just a while to once again whisper, "tell me Amu…you're score. I want to know."

"You first," I groaned out. He just shook his head, and his trademark smirk formed on him sinisterly.

"Wrong. Tell me, last chance _Amu_." I shook my head stubbornly.

"I'm going to kiss you if you don't tell me."

**Ikuto tells the Story:**

This girl was so stubborn, of course it only made her more adorable but, for once couldn't she at least be docile? Even for a split second?

"I'm going to kiss you if you don't tell me," I warned. She bit her lip for awhile and then eventually shook her head. _So obstinate!_ I complained mentally. I chuckled, she must really…

"You must really want me to kiss you huh?" I saw her blush and I smirked, so she really did.

"T-tha-tha-that's not um, err, it! Y-you s-s-stu-stupid CAT!" Cat? That's what Yoru called me, did Miki tell her that?

"Oh? Then why were you stuttering my little girl?" I teased. "So then why won't you tell me? It's not so bad right?"

"Shut up,"

"Last chance Amu."

"I'm not going to-" that sentence enough was enough to convince me furthermore she won't tell me her answer. Might as well tell her mines and just kiss the living crap out of her.

I took her mouth in mines, passion growing with every lick taken. Her lips parted, gaining me more access. I released her hands away from mines and slip them around her tiny waist.

Both our slippery tongues danced around, leaving a string of saliva as our lips parted -only to be met up with each other again. We kissed passionately, my body burned in heat with the intensity of it all. I had to restrain myself from doing _other_ things to her, I couldn't do that…not yet. Later in the future, it'll happen, I hope.

With her graceful tongue she tipped it up so that it was practically licking my teeth. Playfully I bit on it softly, her tongue scurried off but was captured again with my own. We were only parting away when we stopped to gasp for air.

But my desire to kiss her just lead my lips back on hers. I nibbled on her bottom lip, she licked mines.

Slowly and earnestly -with not even the slightest hint of threat- Amu ran her fingertips gently up my back and hold me closely, as if telling me to kiss her more. I took my mouth off hers and placed them softly on her neck, sucking there.

Amu tilted her head and did the same thing with my neck. Her warmth…spreads throughout me. I ran one of my hand down her leg and stoked her smooth skin selfishly.

Amu wasn't protesting at all! Though it was heaven, it scared me a bit. This wasn't really like her.

I pulled away shocked, this wasn't her usual reaction.

"Hey, you really love me right?" Straightforward. I sighed, really I can get too blunt. The question started freaking Amu out. Her face just became a ripe strawberry with how red she looked.

"I-I do not!"

"Then why kiss me so tenderly? Why did you just hold me, pulling me in for more?"

Amu just pouted under me, not saying a word. "It's true right, you really do. That's why you have nothing more to say." I smirked a bit, when it really should have been a smile.

"The kiss means nothing."

"Really?" I asked disbelieving. Amu glared at me and nodded.

"Of course, I can kiss you all I want and it will all mean _nothing_!"

"Not true," I whispered. Amu then knocked me over (She on top, I on bottom.) and roughly placed her mouth on mines. More heat ran through my body, now she took the initiative. I placed both my hands on her hips, gripping tighter there as she sucked my mouth dry.

She parted away from my lips and I sulked and growled a bit. "Nothing," she whispered, her expression just then, really arousing.

I lifted my head up and gave her a chaste kiss. "Then we should have nothing kisses everyday right?"

"Whatever my ass!" She said getting up and fixing her X clip on the side of her messy bangs.

"Awww, come on Amu give me another kiss." Amu rolled her eyes, now fixing her wrinkled skirt.

"Awww my ass!"

"Amu one more," I persisted.

"One more my ass," she retorted back.

"Just a kiss."

"Kiss my ass." (A/N: sorry about all the "my ass" parts. Was watching KungFu Hustle and the landlord was saying this while I was typing…so, yeah.)

"Gladly," I said seductively, then I was pushed back by Amu. I was about to say something but she interrupted.

"Shut the mouth!" She said, grammatical errors could be spotted in a snap with that sentence.

I rolled my eyes and shoved my paper to her face, that enough can show her my test scores. "Oh my GULAY! gosh!" I turned to her.

"I know it's bad, so did you get a lower grade."

"Uh so I'll wish first." I frowned, so she had a higher score. Then my eyes widened.

"What do you mean first."

"I'll wish first then you go second duh."

"It's a tie?" She nodded throwing both sheets at me. I looked at the top right hand corner, where their were huge red numbers. **53**.

"Wow, how lucky was I?"

"I know! I could've actually won except for the fact you got 5 more points."

"Hurry up and wish already," I rushed her impatiently.

"Alright. Alright. Hmmm, I wish that I will not be your girlfriend in anyway nor will you bed me till' the day I actually want it." I nodded, it was reasonable enough, but that was a waste for her, I was already planning that.

"You didn't have to wish on that. Cause' I can already win you over as both my girl and completely mines without no stupid wish helping me out," I said confidently.

"Ugh really? Whatever, like you can get me as one of your girls."

"I can."

"How?"

"I have my ways, didn't I already make you kiss me?"

"Well then, I won't kiss you anymore." Her tone sounded dead serious.

"In that case," I said sinisterly. "My wish is for you to kiss me with passion whenever and wherever I want it!"

"No way!" I glared at her for awhile.

"Are you going back on your word?" She shook her head, a tint of red cascading on her cream cheeks.

"Then kiss me, like you did before."

I heard Amy whine under her breath, but she complied. Slowly she placed her soft arms around my neck as she tiptoed and leaned forward. I stared among her petal like lips, awaiting their arrival on mines. I closed my eyes softly, my hand mindlessly on her thighs pulling her in.

I felt her soft lips gently on me, but before we could go further she separated from me. I frowned and whined, "that was not the kiss I was looking for. I said passionately." She just rolled her eyes.

"That was still considered a kiss."

I rolled my eyes, a bit annoyed. "Whatever, you better kiss me better tonight! Oh but we're going to a party."

"_We're_?"

"Yeah,"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm pretty sure your friends are going to ask you to come."

"Uh okay."

**Amu tells the Story: Then the Bell Rang.**

As I ran to class I bumped into Kukai. He looked so dead…

"Kukai? Are you okay."

"It's not stopping. I think Ikuto is still targeting me," he whispered.

"Why?"

"An Octopus attacked me. An Octopus! Only Ikuto could do a stunt such as that. Damnit." Kukai rammed me to the wall, I winced at the slight pain. He leaned over so that his lips touched my ears. "Don't you ever piss Ikuto off. Don't get him too serious Amu." I tilted to face him and smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"If you say so."

"But I doubt he'll do anything to you."

"Why?"

"Well Amu I have a theory-"

"What the hell is going on here?" We both turned, and saw Ikuto. I looked over at Kukai who cussed but fear was stuck in his eyes. (In Ikuto's eyes, he could see a couple in the middle of a make out session. Remember, Kukai had Amu caged by his arms while being against a wall. Their faces centimeters away from each other.) Kukai ran away from me and Ikuto was dead behind his tracks. I pulled him by the elbow.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered.

"Nothing of sort." I glared at him. "Just a few things to your boyfriend. Maybe a few more sea creatures like I don't know a shark will do." So it _was_ him. I shivered, he looked so menacingly horrifying. I pulled back and just let the two be.

* * *

Sorry for the late update : and I'm sorry you if you didn't enjoy this chapter, I think I dragged it out too long for anybody to enjoy.

Listening to Jump Rope by Blue October. If you haven't already heard this song, try it out. It's awesome! ;DD

I promise you this time: the next chapter will be up before let's say next Tuesday. Sure thing in the next chapter, the party takes place and there will definitely be Seven Minutes in Heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews ;D.

Lols, I'm writing this story and _I_ also feel bad for Kukai. He's my third favorite character in the whole anime. So, this is where Ikuto stops harassing him (what a bully) and they're tight buddies once again.

It's so HOT ! :[ ROFL , I used my mom's shirt without asking and I sweated in it, then I gave it back to her, LOLs, how more evil can I get?

Sorry , I said _before _Tuesday, but I uploaded it _on _Tuesday , hope you won't get mad . I finished the chapter yesterday but I had no internet connection . _Someone_ (brother) was using it to play COD 4 online. What a geek . -I'm not a geek , I'm a _nerd_ , there's a difference.

Hope you enjoy :

* * *

**Marz tells the story:**

"Amu, you're not wearing that!"

"HUH? When did you become my parent?" Ikuto's eyebrow twitches, his lips tugging down over irritation. He wasn't _trying _to be a parent, he just didn't want Amu wearing such "revealing" clothes, though he secretly didn't mind her doing so if they were _alone_.

"Whatever, wear whatever you wanna wear!"

"Good, cause' I wasn't going to listen to you anyway," Amu cooed.

Ikuto looked at her lips, puckered up in a tease, he fought a smirk. An idea brought up, an idea poor little Amu knew she couldn't go up against.

"Amu."

"Hmm?" Amu turned to look at him, confusion mixed in her eyes. "What is it Ikuto?"

"There's something in your hair," _her pink soft hair…_ "It's moving." A lie.

Amu fell for it and rummaged through her hair wildly, trying to take whatever it was that Ikuto saw. "What is it? A bug? Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" Ikuto snickered at her over exaggerated reaction. "Is it out? Is it out? Is it out?" she shouted scared. Amu inwardly sighed at her excessive use on repetitions.

Ikuto motioned a finger at her to come…she just cocked her head to the right and raised an eyebrow, still messing her hair up profusely. "Just come over here."

Slowly doing as she's told she walked over to Ikuto, a tint of red already making way to her cheeks. Ikuto raised an eyebrow and pulled on her arm, she stumbled onto his bed and onto his chest. This time it wasn't a tint, but her face gradually became Santa clause's red suit.

Amu squirmed on his chest but Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hands through her hair.

_Soft…_

"What…what are you doing?" she asked punching his chest weakly. His grip on her tightened.

"Stay still, you want this bug to bite?" he asked her, their faces so close together. Amu's face became flustered and filled with crimson red.

"I uh, no…," she said sulkily. "Just get it out fast."

Ikuto leaned in, his hands on top of her head, patting her hair. His mouth got near Amu's ear and she didn't know it. Sneakily he bit Amu's ear and she shrieked covering her ear while still being in Ikuto's grasp. (ahaha X) rewrote _that_ scene.)

"What the eff are you doing!?"

"I took it off, that thing in your hair…,"

"What was it?"

"It's called a 'kiss'"

"What!?" Amu fumed, clearly irritated.

Ikuto rolled his eyes and brought himself closer so that their lips brushed against each other. "Backing out huh? Never knew you could be so cowardly annoying. I thought you were always loyal to any bet. What happened?"

Amu pouted, she knew what Ikuto was trying to pull, but he was right. Amu never backs down, no matter what! Her pride will always be there haunting her, pulling her up.

"Kiss?"

"Yeah," he answered nonchalantly, his blue bangs flooding down his ivory skin. "I wanna kiss…"

Amu chuckled a bit at how childishly whiny he could get at times. "Beg for it," Amu said teasingly, twirling his hair in her small finger.

"Don't have to, you just need to make my wish come true."

Amu glared at him, again…the pathetic cat was right. "Can _you_ kiss _me_ though, I don't really like taking the initiative," she whispered sheepishly, covering her already embarrassed face behind the curtain of pink bubble gum hair.

"You did fine last time," he whispered, running his hand through her bangs so that her flushed face were noticeable again. "What's there to be embarrassed about? Is it because you've fallen for me."

Amu bit her lip, she was sure as hell that _that_ wasn't the reason under her shy behavior. "I- I did _not_!" Ikuto stared at her disbelievingly, something told him she was only _partially_ telling him the truth.

"Uh-huh," he said sarcastically.

Amu placed her hand on Ikuto's chest and pulled herself up -though she was still on him.

Slyly, Ikuto placed both elbows on the side of his waist and brought himself forward, as if he was a shadow to her. Whenever she moved, he followed.

Once again, he brushed his lips with hers…and the practical Amu blushed ten folds again. "W-wha-at a-are you _doing_!"

Ikuto sighed and pulled back so that their eyes met; mix midnight blue and honey glazed eyes together and they form chemistry -though they could never quite grasp that.

"Taking the initiative, like you asked me to."

"Oh right," she whispered shamefully. "Proceed." Ikuto sighed once more, giving Amu his most disparagingly look. Amu frowned, wondering what now she did wrong.

"You're horrible at romantic stuff."

"What?" she asked baffled, taken a back by the sudden insult.

"You make it sound like kissing is some sort of business job for you. _Proceed? _What the hell? _And_ not only that but you said our kisses meant nothing, what's wrong with you!" _What's wrong with _me? He thought annoyed, it was never really like him to get so worked up over things like those, things that were so small.

"What's wrong with doing that?"

"It's not cute," he whined obstinately, Amu just raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't say I was cute."

"Could you try?" Amu thought about it, should she really try to be cute. Was it even in her character to _be_ cute, sure she could try…but what being cute do? If it's for Ikuto's benefit it's like saying 'I'm defeated'. Amu definitely didn't want to be "defeated."

"When I feel like it." Half lie.

"Aww…," was all Ikuto mustered before placing both his hands on her cheeks and bringing himself forward. "Though you act like that at times…you can be cute," he said stopping right when their lips touched. His eyes melting into hers.

"What?" she asked dazzled. (Oh my gosh I can't believe I typed _dazzled!_)

"You're cute, like right now…you're blushing so much." A chuckle had been released from his lips. Just before Amu was going to protest about how much she's NOT cute, her lips were being smoldered by his.

As he literally raped her lips, Amu was just there staying still. Completely still!

Where was the Amu who got lost in temptation and attraction? What happened to the Amu that was such a _very_ huge turn-on like yesterday? Where was she?

How could that same Amu be the Amu he was kissing so passionately right now? That was so one sided, that was like Mike He kissing Rainie Yang the day when he finally confessed to her (Why Why Love episode 10).

That was so messed up!

He stopped the kiss and pulled her back. "What the HELL?" Amu blinked once…twice…three times…four times before snapping back into reality.

"What?" she asked innocently. Ikuto glared at her, there was _nothing_ innocent about her, just a few qualities like her kindness to other people except Ikuto and other dicks like some people she knew.

**Amu tells the story:**

"What the hell," he says. What's "what the hell?"

Did I do something wrong? Did I supposedly do something wrong _again_?

Thinking back, what _could _be wrong? I didn't do _anything _wrong.

"You…did it come to you that I was kissing a rock?" I was a **rock** now…**F** him! Not only did I have to be kissed countless times, but he was intentionally calling me a bad kisser by saying that I was a _rock_!

"What's your problem!" I screeched annoyed. "I am no ROCK, what did I say that made you think that I could be a ROCK!? Was I not kissing back well enough?"

"No! You got it wrong miss temper, you didn't kiss back _at all_."

_Temper? _snap….

"Now I have a temper? Well excuse me but are you not the one who was shouting angrily just seconds ago?" I yelled.

I saw his eyes twitch, his body shook below me. "Dear Amu, you have a serious problematic problem where you can't help your in denial and temperamental issues, but I think I can fix that."

"I'm not in denial!" I shouted, really annoyed now.

Lightly, Ikuto pushed brought himself up, both of us sitting criss cross upon his bed looking each other straight in the eye. Slowly he brought his hand and placed it gently on my forehead…then he just sighed, looking disappointed.

This made me wary, did I upset him _again_. Then I was puzzled, why was I feeling so guilty and down? Wasn't I supposed to feely happy that I've come to get on Ikuto's nerves?

"Just dress up, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Iku-?" The bathroom door was slammed, he ignored me…I screwed this up. I frowned going back to the dresser.

_What to wear? What to wear?_

Ikuto was wearing his casual clothing, blue shirt and a black polo…

I planned to go casual as well: red hightop converses, red blazer, plain black shirt and a mini skirt, and my hair was pulled back with an X clip.

"You look good," I complimented. Ikuto being the usual smug self smirked.

"I always look good," I rolled my eyes at his egotistic answer. Sometimes his self esteem can get way too high. "You look nice too." I smiled at that and sat on his bed, kicking my heels together before looking back up to him.

"You know," he began. "You should get earrings, they'll look nice on you."

"I don't like having my ears pierced, sounds scary." Ikuto excused my fear with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad, here I have my own personal ear piercer…it won't hurt that much." Ikuto help up a small looking object, colored white, and sticking out was a needle. I stared at it in shock, there was no way that is going to be pierced into my ear.

"No!" I screamed as he approached me with that menacing object held awkwardly in his hands.

"It's not that sore."

"Why do you even have that in your pockets?"

"I use it as a weapon occasionally, just come over."

"No I wish that you won't ever pierce me with that thing, it's too big!"

"But I wanna," he persisted childishly.

"No."

"Fine," he said grumpily. "Let's go, the guys texted me minutes ago, they're waiting outside the school entrance."

**Yoru tells the story:**

Just go! Yoru looked at Miki, she was there by Ran and Suu, the three waiting for Amu. _Just go Yoru, it's not so bad right. _I trudged a foot forward, but it seemed like that was all it could go. I shut my eyes, motivating myself.

If I were to be this big of a chicken Miki will never like me.

No. I was a cat, a somewhat "cat" like Ikuto. I can't back down now.

I managed to take two steps forward, but by the time I did so, Miki and the others had already approached _me. _

_What a man you are, Yoru. _

"Hey Yoru, waiting for Ikuto and the others?" Miki asked.

Yoru just nodded. _Speak man speak!_

"Waiting for Amu?"

"Oh there they are right now!" Ran excused herself to go run to the "couple." Then Suu ran, winking at Miki before she left. She winked? What did that mean?

I looked at Miki, she averted her eyes away from me, and I sulked. _Be a man!_

"Hi Miki," I whispered. _Say it with pride! _I reprimanded myself. "Hi Miki," I shouted. She flinched, oh great I scared her now.

"Oh um, hi Yoru."

"So we're going to the party." _Duh!_

"Oh yeah, so Daichi's back huh? Is there going to be a lot of people?" I nodded my head, knowing Daichi, there's really going to be a lot of people, at least we're his mains though.

"There's going to be a lot." The car pulled front and it signified we're ready to go. I had already seen Kukai and Utau in there, and a couple more people. "We gotta go Miki." I held out a hand, she smiled shyly and took it. _SCORE!_

I saw the others following us into the car, Ikuto winked at me and I just smiled back.

**Marz tells the story:**

"Daichi you're back!" Ran exclaimed throwing herself into his arms. "And you have a big house filled with people and _girls…_"

Daichi laughed and noogied her head, Amu giggling at the side. "Still the jealous Ran I know."

"I'm not jealous…," she mumbled, though she really was.

The lights flashed and the music boomed, sending complaints off to the neighborhood. Daichi gave Ran a quick hug before walking up to us.

"Long time no see Ikuto." They slammed hands with each other and Daichi then started greeted the others. "Kay you guys, let's bring up the mains and their friends upstairs to a more private area with a closet, we're gonna play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

Daichi lead all the mains: Ikuto, Amu, Yoru, Kukai (of course), Ran, Miki, Suu, Utau, himself (of of course), Kairi, Nadeshiko, and Rima. (Yaya couldn't make it.) They were now in front of his bed room. "Now before you go in, write your name on this paper and place it into the jar."

Everyone did so.

The mains sat in a circle and Kukai and Amu were sitting by each other.

"So Kukai?"

"hmm?"

"Did Ikuto finally back off?"

"Yeah, strangely he just gave me a shark plushy and catnip. Weird dude." Amu laughed and the game began.

"I go first!!" Daichi screamed, reaching for the bottle. _Please be Ran, Please be Ran. _He thought pleadingly.

**Nadeshiko. **

"What the hell?" Everyone's eyes turned to Nadeshiko. Then a big smirk was made, this ought to be fun they all though.

"Good luck," Ran chuckled, slapping Daichi's back. He just gave her a dirty look before entering the closet.

……..7 minutes later……….

Nadeshiko's and Daichi's faces were filled with wonder and enthusiasm. It got everyone wondering what had happened between them. Ran was the one most concerned, she didn't really have confidence in Daichi's gender…she didn't want to lose him.

"What um, happened to you guys?" Kairi asked them.

The two boys gave each other mystified looks before answering, "Narnia." Ran sighed relieved.

Rima sat silently and rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she whispered.

"Yoru's turn since he sits by me."

Yoru reached over to the jar praying silently, _let it be Miki…please._

"U-Utau!" Utau's eyes widened.

"No way," she protested grabbing onto Kukai's sleeve tightly. "Nuh uh." Yoru sulked, she acted like he was a walking disease, that saddened him a lot.

"No going back," Kukai whispered, Utau grumpily marched down to the closet.

"Do anything and I'll kill you." Yoru gulped, he wasn't planning to do anything but Utau was just plain scary. Miki sighed depressed, she wished it was her.

………..7 minutes………….

"I got a bump on my head."

"Hmph." Utau pouted and looked over at Amu. "You're turn."

"Eh? Oh," Amu reached for the jar. _Anyone but Ikuto…_

"Iku-" before she could say anything else, Ikuto and Amu were already locked into the closet. Why is that no one got what they wanted? Daichi wanted Ran , not happening. Yoru wanted Miki, not happening, Amu _didn't_ want Ikuto, it happened. How unfortunate…

"You guys got seven minutes."

Ikuto and Amu waited in silence.

…….6 minutes…..

"We only have one more minute of privacy, why don't you kiss me?" Ikuto asked annoyed.

"Why don't _you_ kiss _me_?" Amu challenged, knowing all in all that he _will_ kiss her. Ikuto in the dark rolled his eyes and pulled himself forward, placing tender kisses on her face.

"I'll give you ten kisses." Ikuto whispered.

"1st kiss." A kiss on her forehead.

"2nd kiss." A kiss on her eyebrow.

"3rd kiss." A kiss on her eyelid.

"4th kiss." A kiss on her earlobe.

"5th kiss." A kiss on her cheek.

"6th kiss." A kiss on her nose. Amu giggled a little because Ikuto tickled her for awhile.

"7th kiss." A kiss on her chin.

"8th kiss." A kiss on the left corner of her lips.

"9th kiss." A kiss on the right corner of her lips.

"The 10th kiss." Softly and gently but passionately he kissed her whole full and pink lips. Amu snaked her arms around his neck, thinking that it wasn't so bad since it was after all _just_ a game.

Their lips parted inviting more heat temptation, their bodies were sweating…there was no air nor was there an AC in this closet, it was too hot.

Tongue were playing a huge part, each one of them making sure no one was going to break this kiss. They didn't even push away for some air, they would inhale only the so called "love" they got from each other's mouths.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered as he kissed her jaw.

"Hmm?"

"…Amu….,"

"7 minutes is up!" Ikuto pulled away and waited. The door shook. "What the hell it's not opening!"

"Waiting you mean it's not opening!?"

"Kukai stop playing around just open the door." Ikuto said calmly. He didn't really mind.

"Sorry you guys," Kukai said from out, trying desperately to open the door. "The door's jam, you'll have to stay there longer." Amu sighed, this could not be happening!

It was getting too hot in here so she threw her blazer down to the floor. Ikuto felt the heat too, so he started stripping as well, then he had an idea when he felt something _hard._

"Did you just strip?" Amu ask bewildered, feeling her blazer and his clothes below them.

"Duh, it's getting too hot in here!"

"Put your clothes back on…"

"No." His tone was stern that it took Amu a couple of seconds to reply.

"Please," she begged.

"No." Final Answer. Amu gasped when she felt a pressure on her body, she was pushed down to the floor. It was too dark, she couldn't see anything.

"I've always wanted to do this." Amu gasped as she heard and felt her clothes tear apart, not completely but slightly, revealing some skin. "Now you can't stop me huh? And sorry I ripped your clothes."

Amu knew what was happening, she panicked! She couldn't let this happen, she was too scared, not ready, she didn't want this to happen to her, and to someone like _him_.

"Amu you can't stop me now!"

"What about my wish?" she asked defensively, frowning so hard her lips dragged down, falling from her face.

"You thought a messily _wish_ can stop me from doing what I want?"

Then it happened, the pain began, Amu gasped…she was physically too weak to handle that sort of pain. Amu could feel the tears well in her eyes, what a weak sauce.

"It's in," Ikuto whispered.

"I know it's in! Get it _out!"_

"But…You're no fun! Fine I'll get it ou-Oh no." As Ikuto tried pulling out, his thing just wouldn't cooperate, like it was _stuck_ there.

"What do you mean 'Oh no?' Get it out. Get it out. Get it out!" Ikuto was panicking, he could feel now the warmness seeping out of her…fresh…it was her blood. _I'm hurting her way too much I need to get it out, _he thought. He tried to pull out but it was in there, refusing to get out. It was stuck in her hole. This place was too cramped, he could barely move.

"Ah! Stop, no…don't move it so much…it hurts, ah." More tears had fallen from her eyes, the pain was just too much for her, her blood spilled to the floor below them.

"Damn it. Sorry Amu…sorry."

"It hurts so much," she whimpered, gripping tighter on Ikuto's waist.

Ikuto tried to wiggle it out, but it did not budge, then he stopped trying because he could feel her bleed even more. "Sorry," he whispered.

"We wouldn't be in this position if you listened when I told you to stop!" she croaked out. "I told you it was too big!"

"It's _big_ to you huh?" Amu's face grew red.

"Shut, shut up!" Ikuto just chuckled, _such a kid_ he thought. "How the hell can it even get _stuck_? That's so impossible."

"Dear Amu, anything is possible in a situation like this."

"Don't _DEAR AMU _me," she seethed. "Just get it out! It's hurting me!!"

"I know it's hurting, but the pain will ease up eventually," Ikuto tried to assure.

"I don't care, it was a wish! You agreed not to do it, and you _still _did it. OW, wahh, just get it out of me. Feels like my hole is getting bigger."

"It is…it's starting to stretch because I moved it too much."

"Just get it out Ikuto please…!" Ikuto sighed, he was _trying_ but it was going to hurt her a lot. Seemed like his thing was just _jammed_, to make it worse it was _in _her!

"I'm trying, if I move it you'll get hurt and you'll start bleeding more." _How could it bleed so much? That's so weird! _He thought.

Amu panicked, what happened if just suddenly the door opened. Ran would faint, she knew she would. The others would freak out, she just knew it.

"You can fit a huge gage into this hole!"

"Shut up! This is all your fault! Stupid Ikuto…" Amu started crying, annoyed, hurt, and somewhat betrayed. Ikuto felt guilty, here lie Amu…taking advantage of her oblivious state and just attack her, now she was weeping, hurt.

"I know I'm sorry."

Then the door swung open. "Sorry bout' the door, we tried to unjam it as soon as-what the hell are you doing to her Ikuto?" Kukai stammered.

As expected Ran, though worried as she was for Amu, fainted at the sight of it all.

"Just help me get it out!" Kukai -thought he didn't really want to- knelt down on his knees and helped pulled Ikuto's thing out of her _ear_.

"How'd get stuck in here anywhere, is this your _personal_ ear piercer and not the regular one you get at the store?"

"Yeah," he answered calmly, he knew where Kukai was getting at.

"You idiot! You know this thing can get jammed, now look at Hinamori San (Kukai promised to Ikuto to call her Hinamori San from now on) she's bleeding all over, you even accidentally ripped and grazed her skin."

"I know. I know." Then the needle was pulled out and there lie Amu with a medium sized hole fit for a big gage.

"Damnit Ikuto!" Amu seethed. Suu helped Amu get up, then she tapped her handkerchief on her newly made terribly HUGE and MESSED UP hole.

"Does it hurt desu?" Amu nodded lightly, and the two headed off to the kitchen to wipe off all the dried blood. "Ikuto put your clothes back on, it's quite cold desu."

Ikuto thought Suu could get quite parenty, but he followed her instructions non the less.

This whole party was stupid for him…stupid ear piercer!

* * *

Drinking chocolate milk while typing ;D , girl gotta have her calcium. This chapter was inspired by A Oneshot called "STUCK" by Gwennababe .x3

Watching: Hana Yori Dango & Hotaru no Hikari

Listening to : Don't Trust Me : 3OH3

Again & Again : 2P.M

Fall Back Into My Life : Amber Pacific

Homeless Heart : Jennette McCurdy


	11. Chapter 11

I had a major writers block - that explanation says it all.

Decided to use Lulu as a good person. (She's twenty something, but age doesn't matter I guess.)

I decided to lay cool on the whole _confident_ Ikuto. For once it would be fun to write him up a bit of a cute and utterly clueless behavior -it's only fair to Amu in my opinion.

ENjOY ;D

* * *

**Ikuto tells the story:**

I slouched in my bed, looking over at the pinkette who dashed into our dorm room and back out. It's been like this ever since the time I placed that hole in her ear. I sighed, looking at the gage that was placed in there as she slammed the door out.

It's been like that ever since then. She wouldn't turn to me, she won't look nor will she talk to me unless it absolutely necessary. I didn't want to admit it but, I really felt crappy. I always had the superior act, it was engraved into my DNA. I always had been the smug and confident one, but now…I felt weak, for the first time I just felt like beating myself down -phasing myself back into a kitty because I wasn't grown up enough to be the cat I supposedly saw myself as.

Whenever Amu opened the door, I would just wait hopelessly and desperately. I awaited for her golden eyes, hoping silently to just meet with mines, but whenever it didn't…I just fall and groan, thinking, pondering about anything that would help me make her look at me again -a sign of anything that'll prove that she still knew I existed!

In class, usually she would glance at me for some reason, but now it was all over. Instead of she looking at me, _I _was the one doing that.

My eyes were pasted on her, hoping that she would turn and see me. See me and see how sorry I was, how much I regretted being stubborn and plunge that stupid needle into her ear.

Never did I thought a day would come when I wished someone would notice _me. _

I was still in class, the _agony_ of it all; everything said or done just added a more proportional amount of my guilt towards Amu. Whatever lesson the teacher tried to "teach" sounded as if a punishing lecture. All I heard him say was "you're a stupid jerk! Amu hates you now you idiot!" I sighed, what frustrated me as well was the fact her hating me tore my heart. Normally that wouldn't happen -I wouldn't be so disheartened, regardless if we were friends or not.

I looked over at Amu, for who knows how much times…the reason did not falter. _Come look. Turn around, glance back. Hell! I wouldn't care if you turned to just _glare_ at me, just please Amu… look BACK! _I thought pleadingly, but as I suspected…she did not!

I looked down on my paper, written there in messing handwriting were forceful words of "I'm Sorry."

Truly I was, but sometimes pride would just stop me from doing so.

Frustrated that Amu was insensitive enough to not _hear_ my mental plead, I crunched the apologetic paper and threw it to her. The paper flung from across the room and bounced from her head to the front of her hands. I groaned. _What the hell did I just _do!? _Like she wasn't mad enough already! _Then I stood up, looking at Amu. The teacher asked me to sit back down but, I ignored him. All that mattered was the response Amu was going to give me.

Will she look at me _now?_

Amu gazed upon the crumpled paper which held my apology, motionless she just stared.

So far…nothing happened.

Then, what set an explosion in this entire classroom was the actual response she actually gave me. She did not look at me, she did not even _look_ at the words inside the paper. She threw it aside!

"Ikuto, if you don't sit back down you're going to have to go to detention."

My anger fueled. How she ignored me just set a fuel, but how she responded to me just flamed a frick'n fire! And that fire blasted from hell to visit this classroom! I couldn't believe how furious I was.

"_Detention? _You think I care!? I'm out of here!!"

Never have I ever been that mad, I was sure Amu didn't give a damn. I punched the wall beside me. _I just gave her a piercing! Is it really _that_ bad? _

I sighed…I guessed it really was. I crumbled to the ground and thought. I thought about anything…

I wanted forgiveness. Yes, I wanted to be forgiven -maybe that would ease the frustration I was feeling right now. I breathed in hard as I realized _that_ was going to be a slight problem. _How _could I be able to gain her forgiveness? The girl practically wiped my existence out of her mind.

I needed something, something that would gain her attention and make her look at me. I _was_ going to gain that forgiveness. I _wasn't_ going to give up -I never give up!

I looked around the campus, I was the only one out. Strolling my way out the gate I sighed, I decided to ditch for today. Ditching would clear up my mind, it would sooth it for the ultimate better.

"Amu, Amu, Amu… What would make you forgive me?" I whispered self cautiously, catching others' attentions. I ignored them and continued my pace into a store nearby. Evidently, it was a café full of young girls. They greeted with smiles and compliments, thus sending me over to a chair not too far from the entrance.

I sighed, they were flirting… I looked over to a girl who bashed their eyelashes at me, smiling brightly and twirled her finger around the locks of her golden hair.

"What would you like today sir?" she asked in a hushed tone.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I just got here," I retorted. My bad mood ?caused my words to hiss. "I don't even have a menu, so how the hell should I know what to get" She flinched at my outburst and scurried off with apologies. Another waitress came to me with a menu in hand, she smiled apologetically before handing it over to me.

"I'm sorry sir, she's new here." It didn't matter, surely that was a mistake an idiot in love would make. "Here's your menu and I'll be back to take your order."

Honestly I wasn't hungry. "Stay," I commanded before she even twirled around. She looked me in the eye and nodded her head.

"What may I do for you?" I bit my lip, unsure. I gestured for her to take a seat in front of me, she looked at the chair hesitantly. Maybe she was afraid to sit with a stranger, or…it'll affect her paycheck and jeopardize her job. Eventually, she shrug it out and took the seat.

"So what do you want with me?"

"I want advice!" I asked automatically, it shocked me on how desperate I sounded.

Really…what _was_ Amu to me? Making me like this…what did she mean to me?

"On what…?" She raised an eyebrow and licked her bottom lick.

"Girl advice."

"Maybe, I might be of assistance, I am indeed a girl myself."

I let out a small sigh. "I know that much. But, what I don't know is how to get a girl from being mad at me."

She gave me a cunning smile and shook her head slightly. A chuckle escaped from her lips and she quickly covered it with a cough. "Oh. So you are taken, poor Maiya… Anywho, lover's quarrel?" I dropped my head, for some reason the thought of that embarrassed me, and for no reason I felt my cheeks heat up.

Damnit! I cussed under my breath. What the HELL! Why was I like this all for a question that wasn't even true! I groaned as I realized the reason why: it was all _her_ fault!

"We are NOT together," I said them seriously. "Definitely not," I whispered afterwards.

"There's just _no way_ I'd be together with that _thing_!" I looked over to her, checking if she was convinced. Judging by the way she raised her eyebrow and smile disbelievingly, I knew she wasn't at all convinced. "I'm serious!" I persuaded lamely.

Her smile widened and she nodded her head, still not persuaded. "Sure," she inclined sarcastically. "So you want this girl to stop being mad at you?" I nodded my head.

She bit her lip and leaned forward accusingly. "What did you do to this poor girl? "Do" her and leave her the next morning?"

I dropped my mouth. "You think I would do that?" I would leave the afternoon, but surely not morning -that was just rude.

"You look the type to do that." I shrugged, her assumption was very close.

"I gave her a huge piercing in her ear."

"Is that all?" Reluctantly I shook my head.

"She didn't want to be pierced -I promised not to, but I did so anyway. Then because of my ear piercer, things went wrong and now there's this huge hole in her right ear." The lady in front twitched couple of times and stared at me dumfounded.

"Are you stupid?"

"Can you shut up and give me some advice?" I shouted Luluoyed. She suppressed her laugh and waved me to calm down.

"Sure, sure. You know…"

"Ikuto,"

"Hi I'm Ann. You know Ikuto, betraying ones trust really is something to get infuriated over. To top that off, you destroyed her ear. She's probably mourning over her appearance, she thinks it's ugly and unattractive."

"Not even close. She _still_ looks attractive," I muttered honestly. She gave me a sly look before continuing her sentimental feminine outlook.

"How sweet of you," she whispered gently. Before I could protest about that comment she interrupted me with her continuation of advices.

"Though you _think_ that, it won't amount to anything if you don't _show _or _tell_ her that. You have to be gentle with that girl, treat her specially, y'know? Also about the whole betrayal thing -let me say one more time, you're such an idiot- you need to do a lot to gain her trust again. Maybe she's avoiding you because she's frightened that you'll break another promise you've vowed to never do."

I pondered over that. _Maybe she's avoiding you because she's frightened that you'll break another promise you've vowed to never do. _Another promise I made was not to make love to her until the day she loved me…(I sighed as I wondered when that'll be again.) I nodded my head approvingly. Maybe Amu was avoiding me because she worried that I would pounce on her, thus breaking another promise.

I groaned. _What one ear peircer can do to a man!_

"That was such a small promise…but a bring promise such as that…I would never break," I whispered mindlessly.

"It does not matter if it big or small, Ikuto. A promise is a promise, break it, and you'll betray that one's trust. Gaining someone's trust is hard, if you let it slip completely, it's hard to catch and get it back."

_Hard to catch and get it back,_ ain't that the truth. Amu barely gave me any chance to redeem that trust back.

Then in that slow epiphany, I realized something in that muddy pool. "I didn't just _screw _things up, I fucked up real bad, didn't I?"

"Language, my dear," she reprimanded.

"Screw you," I caught my mouth afterwards. Dang! Aren't I being rude?

I saw her glare at me and I smiled apologetically, "sorry?"

"But it's true, you did. So how does she treat you now?"

"Horribly. If it wasn't for the fact we share dorms, we'd seem like total strangers."

"You share rooms?" I nodded my head. "Wow . . . I didn't know they allow coed dorms these days." I kept silent, I didn't want the girl to know I blackmailed her into that.

"What do I _do!?_" I asked desperately.

"Well, apologize to her, face to face. I bet you haven't done that yet?" Bets. That word had Amu engraved all around it.

"Never tried that."

"Then I suggest you do."

"Then I'll try it, I'll come back if I have anymore problems." She smiled and got off the chair.

"Okay, hope I helped you. Come again," she called out before I left.

----------------------- IN THE DORMS (5 minutes after leaving the café)

He stood before Amu (whom tried getting pass him without talking _or_ looking at him.)

"Amu…I'm sorry. Truly!" Ikuto bit her lip, words scrambling in his mind -he picked at them carefully. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have never done that to you, you being all scared of a small piercing like that." Amu stood still in front of me, maybe she was beginning to lighten up. So I decided to continue. "Really, Truly, I'm sorry. I just didn't know Amu. Who knew you could be such a kid, I should've learned that you were immature like that -because if I did, I wouldn't have done those irresponsible things in the first place. I mean, you of all people. I hadn't expect that you would wuss over a piercing like that, so I kinda…" Amu interrupted me with a forceful push, glaring at me with cold, gold daggers, it sent me into oblivion.

"Go die," she hissed before slamming the door in my face.

Before going into the negative side, I looked over at the positive: at least she talked to me.

Over to the negative side:

I stared wide eyed at the door. I couldn't believe I just made things much more worse…

"What did I DO!?" I shouted at no one. "What did I SAY!?"

Frustrated, I leapt from the balcony and went over to the café.

----------------------- CAFÉ (Back in 10 minutes)

Lulu laughed when I told her what had happened. "You're stupid! You have great looks but you're missing your brain! How much more idiotic can you get, Ikuto?"

I frowned, I didn't have time for insults. I needed explanations. "Why was she so pissed off when I was being sincere in my apology?"

She gaped her mouth like a fish. "Idiot," she whispered. "That was _sincere_!? You practically _insulted_ her with the way you called her a WUSS!"

"It was true," I defended.

"Didn't mean you had to _tell_ her! Can't you be a little sensitive?"

"I'm sensitive enough," I pouted.

"No, honey, you're not." She shook her head disapprovingly.

"What do I do!!?" I hadn't expected her to LAUGH! Here I was panicked, confused over what the hell I should do with Amu, and she dared to laugh? "Stop laughing!" I whined childishly. I sighed, it was all _her_ fault I was acting like this.

"Sorry, it's just you're face! You sure you guys ain't dating?"

"Positive."

"Then why do you care so much?" Why did I?

"I just do," I answered truthfully.

"Oh whatever! Youth these days are so in denial." She entwined her hands together and leaned on the table. "Again, apologize to her, but this time, be sincere. Don't unconsciously insult her in anyway, 'cause if you do…I'm sure she'll just kill you on the spot. Don't only apologize to her, but by her a gift or make her something special."

"What do I say? What do I buy? What do I make?"

"Say you're sorry, and it wouldn't be bad if you pointed out all your flaws." I gave her a traditional smirk.

"I have no flaws." She rolled her eyes.

"Just do it," she commanded. "And give her something she likes, you live with her so shouldn't you know what she likes?" I shrugged. I guess I should know.

Then words rampaged my mind: kitten, strawberries, punk, pink, bets, music, flaws, apology…

I smiled victoriously. "Hey Lulu, can you teach me how to sew?"

**Amu tells the story:**

I looked around the classroom and pouted. He wasn't here today, _or _the last three days. I shrugged, it wasn't like I "supposedly" cared anyway.

I wasn't exactly pissed at him, it was just kind of fun teasing him for a bit. You know, get back at him for all the stupid, immature, blackmailing, and stupid stunts he had done on me. But he wasn't here, like yesterday, or the day before, or even the day before _that_.

Slumping in the classroom chair I groaned. It just wasn't fun anymore.

I worried that he had might taken my attitude serious enough that he had ran away. Shaking my head afterwards, I denied my own theory, Ikuto just couldn't be like that. He was, of course, _Ikuto_ anyway. He didn't seem the type to resort to that.

"I wonder what he's up to?" I thought aloud. I asked Kukai before also, seemed like he had no idea as well.

Hmmm, Ikuto had a lot of detention to make up. Ever since the day he stormed off in class, Nikaidou sensei was quite unpleased.

The bell rung and period whatever finished. I just walked over to my dorm, not feeling up to doing anything in particular.

I sighed as I turned the knob and look over at the bed.

Something that wasn't on my bed before caught my eyes. It was a blue kitten.

The kitten held a bright pink strawberry and it wore a red X cross (just like mines) on one side of the ear, like Hello Kitty and her signature bow. It looked hand made, with all the stitching that looked a bit unprofessional looking.

It was just so adorable.

I smiled a little, Ikuto just had something to do with this. Being it a _kitten_ of all animals….

I reached over to the bed and picked it up, so petite and right in my hands. Something was a bit hard inside the strawberry, I was tempted to squeeze it, and I did.

Then all of a sudden a beautiful melody was being played. The instrument of a violin. So cheerful, but so sad in a way. I was endorsed with the music, I knew I was going to grow to love it more than I already was.

Something slapped against my thigh as I waved the kitten's tail over at me. There was a paper attached to a string that was attached to the tail. I held it in my palm and read it.

_I bet you're an immature lady._

_I bet you're as evil as Hades. _

_I bet you're quite the spoiled brat._

_I bet you're dirty as a rat. _(He says this because, the way she kisses him back is quite "dirty.")

Amu giggled. "A nursery rhyme? Thought it's pretty true, why is he insulting me?"

_I bet you have an insensitive attitude. _

_And I bet with radius in my presence, you're the greatest magnitude. _(Ikuto just added this compliment.)

_But Amu can't you see?_

_With qualities such as these, no one can compare to thee?_

_I bet I'm a bigger immature man…_

_Who'll be so evil it'll resort to a near death span. _

_I bet I'm the bigger spoiled fat lip… _(Chapter 1: Amu calls his lip fat.)

_Whose so dirty I grind anyone's hip._

_I bet I'm most insensitive of all…_

_But if it's anyone, Amu, only you can make me lose both my balls._

_Never was I mad like those days._

_Never was I confused, desperate, and clueless to the point I can't stay,_

_To live another day, _

_Without hearing you say:_

_I forgive you._

_So really, Amu, can't you SEE!_

_You're the reason…you changed ME!_

_I'm not going to Thank You,_

_But there's no way that I was going to Hate you._

_So please Amu…my little strawberry…_

_Please Forgive me!_

After reading these hilarious true words, I smiled. "I forgive you," I whispered. Then out of nowhere Ikuto popped out from the closet. I tilted my head confused. Has he always been there?

"Ikuto?" I asked smiling.

"Finally! You're looking at me, you're smiling at me! You're not pissed at me anymore!"

I rolled my eyes.

Confession time.

"I was never really _pissed_ at you. I was only doing it to make you frustrated. Pay back for piercing my ear." Ikuto's eyes twitched and I suppressed my laugh.

"Are you serious?" I nodded my head. "Shit. You're not evil _as_ Hades, you're plain evil_er_." This time I didn't even feel the need to choke back my laugh.

"You said it yourself, you're _more_ eviler." I fell back to the bed and hugged the musical kitty. "I love this."

Ikuto brought his fingers up, majority of them wrapped with bandages. "Thanks. Made it myself."

I pouted, then gave him a sheepish smile. "Aww, quite impressive. I didn't know you can make such a wonderful thing by yourself. I also didn't know you could make such a poem by yourself."

He smirked. "Kiss me? It's been awhile you know…" I sighed, but I guess he deserved it -at least our kisses really didn't mean anything special.

I launched myself at him and held him tight around the neck. "Sure, sure," I whispered before capturing his lips

**Ikuto tell the story.**

_She thinks I did this by myself, she thinks it's impressive. Should I tell her a friend named Lulu helped me? . . . Nah!_

So I just wrapped my arms around her and continued our passionate and heated kiss. This time it felt even more special.

**Lulu (2 days ago):**

"Youth are so in denial…," she whispered as she looked at Ikuto who childishly sewed on the tattered doll. "He can be so cute. But, oh so stupid! When will he realize that only people in love will do such a thing."

* * *

The next chapter will be up _soon_. I feel bad for not updating for more than six weeks (?), so I hope I can keep up with this story regularly. And my new story "Lost & Found" will be updated in its own regular pace.

Listening: If I Were A Boy

Song In My Head

Sweet Dreams (Beautiful Nightmare)


	12. Chapter 12

Dudes! How long has it frickin been!? 3 months!? Damn... I'm sorry you guys, if you ever visited my profile you'll know that my laptop just broke down...sighs* so unreliable. Got a macbook now, I wonder if this is a hella good comp. Hope so, I can't imagine what I'd do if it breaks down too.

Anyway, if you've given up on this story I am so sorry, but I'm going to continue it nontheless.

Ps. Just watched New Moon and 2012, and all I've got to say is "WOW!" ;) And I just started watching Hi, My Sweetheart, and I'll I have to say is "WOWZER!" SHow and RAinie are adorable, don't you think? Oh and I know there had been a few minor errors in my previous chapters. I'll try to fix it…maybe…I dunno. ;)

* * *

Marz's POV

"You're serving detention, huh, Ikuto?" Ikuto pursed his lips, the truth in her words annoyed him greatly. He didn't want to serve detention; he wanted to spend his time with Amu, instead.

He released a groan and plopped down onto his bed, cursing at the fact that he had no choice but go to detention. Amu just laughed and continued painting her nails a dark, shiny, liquidy black. Hearing her enjoyment due to his own misery, Ikuto glanced over to Amu with a glare.

"Care to join me to that hell hole?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Oh? I'll pass...I haven't done anything bad."

Ikuto gave a smirk and walked over to Amu's side of the room. "Really now?" he teased, leaning forth so that they were inches away from eachother's noses. "You know seducing someone like me is a crime."

Slightly taken aback, the young pinkette raised a shocked eyebrow. "_Seducing?_ How am I seducing you, Ikuto? And it really isn't a crime when _you_ like it, right?" Ikuto gave a small, light but hearty chuckle.

"Hmm...I _do_ like it. But, really if you haven't noticed, by the way you're dressing, you might as well just choose a corner."

Amu dropped her jaw offended and thrusted a pillow at him, hoping the force would be hard enough to snap his neck -unfortunately, it did no good but make him laugh. "I am NO hooker!" Just to make sure, Amu re-checked the clothes she had been wearing. A tank top and shorts, hardly _too_ exposing.

"I'm kidding. C'mon, it'll be fun," Ikuto pressed on. He knew he would be alone in detention. And what could be more fun by having Amu to himself, in a closed area...alone... He smirks to just the thought of it. _Oh the many things they could do._

Placing her nail polish away, she bites at the remark. "Whatever, you pervert! I know what you're thinking."

"Really?" She was thinking right, but it didn't help Ikuto to being a jerk about it. "What _are_ you thinking? I was reffering to tainting Mr. Nadeshiko's classroom with all sorts of prank tricks. But you called me a pervert for that, or something else. Hmm, Amu? What kind of FUN were you imagining?"

Again! Amu bit her lip and her face turned red, like always. And she threw a pillow at him, like always. And then she yelled at him, like always... (Lols, Amu can be so predictable).

"Sh-shut up! I wasn't...it's just that-and then you- Ikuto shut up!"

"Look at that, I've got you stuttering again."

"Just shut up!" Ikuto frowned. He knew that tone, and he knew by just that, that Amu wasn't willing to stay with him in detention. It cracked his ego...and most definitely his heart. Being rejected has never happened to him, and whenever this particular girl said "no" to him, it would always wound him. In both ways: it would crack his ego, and it pained his feelings. He doesn't like being rejected, but he absolutely hates being rejected by Amu. That much he knew.

"Can you at least bring me food? I'm skipping lunch."

Amu thought about it for awhile and smiled. "Sure. Why not? Whatchu want?"

Ikuto ran his hands through Amu's layers, enjoying the way it slid down his fingers. Her hair was so shiny, so smooth, so _pink_. It smelt so much like his now favorite fruit: strawberries. "Anything strawberry," he found himself answering.

"Eww!" Amu doesn't like strawberries. Oh the irony in that! She preffered blue berries, and Ikuto hated those. "Stop touching me, and yeah fine. I'll get your strawberry whatever." She looked down quickly when she made contact with Ikuto's intense gaze.

He didn't notice it, but Ikuto couldn't help but look upon the perfections of Amu. Sure she had some baby fat leftover, but it brought a shape so adorable -that roundness to her face. Her skin was flawless and ivory, and it was shaded with his favorite color: pink. Her golden eyes shined, reminding him of the sun, which brought him warmth. And those lips...full, lucious, glazed with her gloss.

"Amu," he whispered. She didn't look up, and impatient as Ikuto was, he picked her chin up gently by his fingers and lifted her head up. Unprepared as she was, she squeeled as both their mouths made contact.

She really should've gotten used to it. Afterall, they have been kissing for quite some time now. But the unusual spark the two felt was just a current of pleasure that both had not felt with anyone else but themselves. And it brought them addictive, to feel whatever they felt. They wanted more...but they just couldn't take the step.

Today specifically, was _different_. Same pleasure, same current, but a whole different feeling. Amu felt dizzy, Ikuto felt butterflies.

BUTTERFLIES!?

He never had those. When it came to intimate actions, Ikuto was never nervous, never unsure, he just does it. But this time, he felt those twists in his stomach and though it felt great, the unpleasant stranger feeling he got was holding him back, and pushing him forward.

For the first time, Amu didn't think that it was just to get even, just to compensant everythings she's done to Ikuto. She didn't think about the bet as well... For the first time, Amu just wanted his lips. And that made her mind swim with confusion and joy.

Her hands ran up his back, trailing circles. Ikuto placed his knees onto her bed and pushed her back into the wall, needing more space as he leaned in. He wrapped his arms slyly around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Panting, they felt heat. Amu knotted her tiny fingers into Ikuto's midnight locks, while Ikuto explored her mouth. Nothing has been left untouched as they kissed. Each of them marking their territory. Ikuto pulled back, leaving Amu surprsingly disappointed.

Passionately, he kissed the corner of her lips before going down to her collarbone and marking her. He licked her, leaving her skin wet with his saliva. Placing his lips gently onto her neck, he began to suck. Amu did the same to him, not wanting herself to be the only one.

When they parted, they watched the oval like shape at the side of their necks.

It marked her as his - and no one would dare touch what was Ikuto's. But Amu felt insecure, Ikuto was untouchable... though she had placed a hickie on him, she was sure that people will still throw themselves at him. It made her _worried_.

"You're playing with me." It didn't end as a question, but Amu had intended it to.

Ikuto didn't bother to look through the meanings of those words, and so he answered with no sincerity or thought. "Maybe, maybe not."

Amu felt her mouth twitch into a slight frown, but quickly picked it back up to look neuteral. It wasn't the asnwer she wanted, and she wasn't meant to expect anything. But it hurt her, and she didn't want to stay long enough until it finaly hit her, thus making her want to act all moody to him.

"I'm gonna go." She pushed Ikuto out of her way and walked out the dorm, not looking back because she didn't want to see the face that turned her former bet around.

_I won't fall for him! I can't! _She persuaded herself, but those words were just hollow lies -she wasn't sure how to follow through with them.

Amu's POV

_Friends are fine...Lovers are..._ This is bad. This is horrible. I'm actually thinking of the possibilities of being _more_ than what we already are. I shook my head.

It can never happen anyway. Ikuto is someone that never ties down to one person. He's like Quagmire in family guy, sticking to just one female isn't his style. He never keeps keepers, and I wasn't worth keeping.

I sighed. Truly, I really was insecure.

I had to drop the subject. The thought. I can't let this bother me anymore, the supposed "love", the "crush". I just can't. It probably was lust anyway. I smiled as the idea sunk in.

Lust! It must be lust. Ikuto was a pro with such intimate acts, and it made me feel…um…good? I've never experianced such things, such acts. And now that I did, it felt unbelievable, it just had to be Ikuto I did them with. I needed a boyfriend. Badly. But, I couldn't force myself on anyone. Should I try?

Ikuto's head popped into my head, and I found myself smiling at the image goofily. Quickly I shook my head and screamed.

I should try! Definitely.

I thought about Ikuto's lunch right after. Glancing over to the clock, I read that it was near Lunch. Good luck that there had been no classes today. Too much teacher meetings on serious matters.

"He likes strawberries." Cakes. Muffins. Candy. What exactly did he want?

I made my way over to the Bakery Shop not too long ago. I met a cute girl right after, greeting me with such a heavenly smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hi miss, what can I get you today."

I bit my lip. "I don't know actually. This boy told me he likes strawberries and hmm…I don't know what to give him."

The worker gave me a suspicious and cheeky smile. Something I should have avoided because it meant misunderstanding. She misunderstood something, and by the way she looked it was because of something I had said to her. When I thought about the words I had uttered, I blushed hard and shook my head.

"Oh no. Not my boyfriend –gross. A friend. Just a friend."

"I didn't ask, honey. Sit, I'll help you."

I shrugged slightly and obeyed her, taking a seat not too far from the entrance. "Thank you, um…" I looked for an ID hanging around somewhere on her uniform. I spotted none, so I struggled to find a word I could call her. I waited patiently, perhaps she would know what I'm looking for and answer. After couple of twenty seconds, she hadn't even introduced herself, so I stuck with "Miss."

"Oh call me Lulu."

"Lulu," I smiled. I looked at the menu, and practically everything was desserts! I shook my head, what did I expect? It was indeed a bakery shop. "Can I just have crepes?"

"Oh sure, my darling. And what would you like in it?"

"Strawberries, of course. Lots of them. Banananas. Chocolate. And have them glazed with honey."

"Ooo, sounds delish." I nodded and smiled. When she left, prancing about to her buisness. I looked over to the clock and winced. Fifteen minutes before lunch! How can time move so friggin fast!?

And then he popped into my head again. So cute…with his perfect navy hair, his attractive and seductive midnight blue eyes, his soft skin, his skilled lips, his toned body, and just, HIM! Even in my thoughts, I melted just seeing –imagining him. He was so perfect! How can someone so perfect, be such a jerk, be such a romantic, be so complicated!?

"Ikuto..," I whispered dismally.

Lulu returned, placing the plate before me. I looked up to thank her, and then looked at her confused because she gave me such a confused and shocked look.

**Marz POV**

"Ikuto…," Lulu heard her whisper. She dropped her mouth, and dropped the paper plate gracefully down in front of her.

"Thank you," she had said. But all Lule heard was Ikuto's name. Was this the same Ikuto she had helped not too long ago? Was this the girl she helped Ikuto with?

_OH! Young love, how beautiful, _she thought. Lulu's eyes twinkled and she sat in front of her happily. "Oh tell me about this boy little one."

Amu laughed. "You are so young, yet you have the tongue of a wise old woman." Lule laughed at the comment. She could not help it, it was her character. And her character feautured a young woman who is supposedly very wise for her very on age.

"Do not change the subject," Lule rerimended. "Explain yourself. Who is this Ikuto boy."

"A player," Amu did not hesitate to answer. "But so much more. Cute. Sweet. Annoying. A total jerk! But he's so…amazing. Too complicated." Amu glanced over to the clock once more. She was losing time. And she needed the extra time to get to Nikaidou's room.

"Look, I'll talk to you later. I have to go see him, now."

"Good luck, my dear!" she yelled after me. It got Amu confused. But she didn't think too much on it since she was dashing away.

"Ikuto!" Amu sneered through the lock door.

"I thought you were gonna let me starve," Ikuto said through the wall. "Come in, my little girl." The door unlatched and Amu stumbled though the threshold. She tripped on the block and began to fall, but like any drama, Ikuto caught her heroicly.

"Thanks," Amu breathed, trying hard to resist the affection glowing on her cheeks. "Umm, I got you crepes."

Ikuto laughed. "Perfect. Look Nikaidou's coming down here in like thirty minutes. Apparently he's not the best teacher to look after all the delinquets –me to be precise." He took a bite from one of the crepes and smiled. "Eat with me."

Free food! Caught Amu in. With no hesitation, she took a big bite out of another crepe and smiled at how delicious it tasted in her mouth.

"Eats good."

Amu bit into the strawberry this time and grimaced. "It would've been better if they were blueberries." She saw Ikuto grimace. "What!?" she couldn't help but retort.

"Blueberries? You nasty girl, I can't believe you like them." Amu rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you like strawberries," she mocked back. He laughed.

"Do you wanna eat blueberries, my little delicious strawberry." Amu nodded her head and sighed. There weren't no blueberries at all, how could Ikuto say that?

"Yeah, I'd like th-" Ikuto didn't need to hear anymore. _Yeah_ and _like_ was all that he needed to lean forward and give her a taste of himself. A taste of pink and blue; blueberries and strawberries.

He felt amazed at the feeling. Compelled to do absolutely everything to her, but he has to refrain from doing so. Overpowering someone and doing what they didn't want to do, wasn't his style. He'd like it if she accepted their actions, and he knew that she wouldn't. Not now, at least.

Ikuto pushed her over and she was knocked by a desk behind. It didn't mind them. He gripped her clothes from her back and pulled her forth, closer to him.

Heat. Just more heat. Temptation and lust!

Amu ran her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. Their lips smashing eachother, battling out in an all out love war. Amu was then pinned to the floor, their hands roaming eachother through their clothing.

"Amu," he moaned, their lips intacked. The rush of feelings pouring in when he said her name. The rush of control, passion when he had her there in his arms. Kissing her, and her kissing back. It felt good. It felt right. Ikuto had no other ways to say it.

On the ground, Amu wrapped her legs around Ikuto and laughed when he made an attempt to tickle her.

"Ikuto I-" Amu stopped short. Her lips frozen, and it froze Ikuto when she didn't continue.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu stopped completely. Her hands froze. Her lips froze. And everything including me froze.

I wondered what was wrong. Nothing could be wrong! We were so into it, everything felt absolutely great. Our rush, our passion was in rhythm, on beat like a melody in a song. It was perfect. So why did she freeze up like she did now?

"Amu, are you okay?" I asked concerned, my lips still touching hers. I didn't have the motive to pull away from her. It felt good being able to feel her warmth, I didn't want to move away from that.

"No." Her face turned pale. Then red. "Enjoy the crepes." She pulled away from me and ran out the door.

I just watched her leaving figure. It can't be that she…

And my heart twinged with regret and hurt. "Was it me?" And the question haunted me. "What did I do?" I asked panicked. Was she mad again? I pounded my fist on the ground. No she couldn't have been, after just recently going through so much trouble for her to forgive me, she can't possibly be mad.

No the look on her face, it looked regretful. It looked pained.

Was it because of me? And then my heart squeezed itself as I thought: did she regret being with me? Kissing me? Having anything to do with me?

"Don't regret it, Amu…"


End file.
